


Little Man [Chibi!Levi x Reader]

by Detherny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detherny/pseuds/Detherny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi!Levi x Reader. For some reason, there's a micro sized little boy, the size of my hand standing in front of me, cleaning the kitchen. He claims that he's been punished and was sent here to take care of me, but why is he so small? Probably so he won't kick my ass. But, the longer he stayed, the more I grew attached. He was a little man, but I grew to love him. Reader Insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story has first been posted on Quotev! I am the author of this story! This story is also posted on Wattpad, so I hope to see you guys will enjoy this! :D

 

INVOLVES FOUL LANGUAGE.   
  
After all, it _is_ a Levi fanfiction. 

* * *

  
  


  
  
A regular day for me today would be the usual. Work, eat, sleep, work, eat, anime, sleep. Daily routines everyday, but today wasn't a regular day. I sigh and look up at the building in front of me. Here it is. My _ex husband's_ apartment. Yes, ex-husband. It's been 3 years since we've split, but we've stayed friends. Once I'm four stories high, I knock on his door and wait for a reply. The door opens, and his girlfriend is there.   
  
"Oh, hi, [Name]!" She says in her usually cheerful voice. I crack a smile. She knew that me and Mamoru _were_ married, but she isn't much bothered by it I guess.   
  
"Hi, Chisato," I greet, stepping in the apartment. I take off my shoes and put them down near the entrance way and walk to the living room.   
  
"Welcome, [Name]!" Mamoru comes in to the living room with a grin. Oh, that grin. I can feel my heart ache. I still had feelings for Mamoru, but I'm trying my best to throw them away.   
  
"Thank you, Mamoru," I smile and sit on the sofa. "So, how've you been? Making babies?!" I joke. He turns away in embarrassment as he takes a seat opposite of me.   
  
"You and your weird jokes, [Name]. We've only been dating for a year," he mumbles, scratching his cheek. Chisato sits beside him and laughs.   
  
"Oh, [Name]. You're as funny as ever!" She laughs. I cheekily grin.   
  
"My specialty!" I stick out my tongue. Mamoru gently smiles at me and shakes his head.   
  
"You've been oddly happy for awhile. Boyfriend?" I stare at him blankly and then shake my head.   
  
"No. . . ."   
  
"[Name], it must be! Tell us the details!" Chisato presses, smiling.   
  
"I can't. Mamoru is here," I say. Mamoru groans and slumps in his seat.   
  
"You always say that. I'll just leave then," Mamoru gets up and stomps to his room, like a child. Chisato giggles at him and gets up to sit beside me.   
  
"Tell me!" She says happily. I look down and slightly laugh.   
  
"I really don't have anyone. I mean, at least ever since the _thingy_ ," I mumble. Chisato sadly smiles.   
  
". . .I'm sorry," she says. Chisato is such a kind person, how can I hate her? She lays her hand on my hand and smiles kindly. "I know you'll find someone. You'll find someone wonderful, [Name]. I guarantee it." I look at her and nod, a grin appearing.   
  
"Mm, thank you," I murmur.   
  
  
-Skip-  
  
  
I slowly walk down the roads of Maria and look at the sky. _It's cloudy today_. It's 7 PM, so I should be careful for rapists. I cautiously look around and carefully make my way home. Seeing my cute little home, a sigh comes out of my mouth. All I can do is sigh. Sigh like broken hearted woman. I look at my house for a while and notice something.   
  
 _Did I forget to turn off the lights when I left_? I cock my head to the side in confusion and take out my keys. As soon as I open the door, I can smell. . .bleach, alcohol, and lemon? Wait. Why is everything different? I look around the living room and everything is nice and tidy. Before, my DVD's, pillows, and blankets were everywhere, but now they're gone! _Maybe it's mom_?  
  
"Mom? Are you home?" I set my purse on the couch and take off my shoes. I can hear pots and pans clashing together from the kitchen and head there. "Mom?" I peek my head in the kitchen and see. . .no one? Then, I hear muttering. _Muttering_?   
  
"This stupid little shit doesn't know how to clean its own fucking house and I have to freaking clean all this stupid ass shit. This house is so fucking disgusting, worse than shitty glasses room with all her weird ass photos of fucking titans."   
  
 A man? Wait. WHAT?! I grab a fly swatter, hanging on my calendar. I slowly tip toe towards the muttering and take a deep breath. _One_. . . .  
  
"The fuck is this? Oh my fucking god, it's fucking mold."   
  
 _Two_. . . I raise the fly swatter behind this person, my eyes shut.   
  
"This person is fucking worse than that brat Jaeger. That titan obsessed freak can do a better job than this."  
  
 ** _THREE_**! I swing down the fly swatter with a yell.   
  
"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I open my eyes and see a tiny person, rubbing his head with small tears on his eyes. I scream and jump back, standing on the counter.   
  
"OH MY GOD! A HUMAN SPIDER! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shriek, waving my hands in front of me. The little person rubs his head harshly and mutters repeatedly.   
  
"YOU FUCKING HIT ME WITH THE FUCKING METAL PART! FUCKING RETARD!" He shouts in a deep voice, putting his full attention to me. I back away to the way, my knees trembling.   
  
"Y-you stay right there! I'll call the bug exterminator!" I try to walk over the sink and to the phone. Next thing I know it, the little person is already in front of me, holding swords--- knives?   
  
"You stay the fuck where you are, titan," he growls. I raise a brow and take a better look at him. He looks. . .cute. "I'll kill you!" He somehow starts shooting out strings and something gets caught on my knitted sweater.  
  
"H-hey! SHOO SPIDER!" I brush off the string and he yells while falling. Luckily, I quickly catch him. Wait. Why did I catch this spider dude? The little guys starts yelling out profanities and starts to stab at my hand with his ineffective knives.  
  
"Why aren't you screaming?! You're supposed to be eating me, filthy titan!" He screams, trying to stab me. I bring him up to meet my eyes and analyze him. He looks awfully familiar. He looks like Levi Ackerman from Shingeki no Kyojin. He glares at me and runs up to me, poking my eye.   
  
"O-OW!" I yelp, closing my right eye.   
  
"Hah! Filthy titan, that is what you deserve, you little shit!" I stare at him with one eye, quietly enduring the pain on my right eye. "Now, I shall--"  
  
"You look. . .awfully familiar," I murmur, slowly putting him down and cover my right eye with my hand, to try and ease the pain. He stares up at me with those eyes--- like Levi Ackerman.   
  
"I don't fucking know you, but I'm Levi Ackerman and I'm here to take care of your filthy  titan ass. Now, if you can get this fucking mark disappear, I will fucking promise not to kill your titan ass. Tell me how to make it disappear, so I can return to my fucking world."   
  
I stare at him, blankly. "What?"   
  
"YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. T w o

Here I am. Holding Levi Ackerman in my hands. Levi Ackerman. LEVI ACKERMAN. Do you know how many fan fictions I've wrote that involves Levi? Like. . .three. So, I'm holding Levi and he's glaring at me, while I walk to the living room. I awkwardly laugh as I stand by the couch. "So, uh, why are you here?" I ask. He glares harshly at me and sticks his middle finger up at me. 

"Fuck you." 

. . .Well, then. . . .

"I will throw your ass out. Your profanities are really annoying!" I shout, irritated. He sighs and sits on my palm. He's hot, but he's real rude!

"Shitty glasses sent me to the real world," he says. I nod, motioning him to continue. "She said this world will teach me something new. So she put this weird ass mark on my thigh." He removes his cape and then begins unbuckling his straps. 

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! As much as I would love to see you get naked, but why do you have the mark?" His hands stop moving and he looks up at me. 

"The mark will fade or grow darker. Something like that. If it fades, it means I'll be close to going back home," he explains. I hesitate before asking a question. 

"U-uhh, why would you want to go back to your world? There's. . .titans," I say. He looks at me with wide eyes. 

"How. . .how do you know about that?" 

"Erm, well. I'll just show you later."

"Now." 

"You really want to know?" I question, arching my brows. 

"Of course. I want to know how you know there are titans in our world. Plus, don't you guys have titans, too?" I shake my head at his question. 

"We do not have titans in our world!" I sigh, "and I know why because you guys are pretty much made up?" I shrug. 

". . .What?" His eyes widen. "You mean. . .this world is free of titans?" Seeing the happiness in his eyes, my heart swells in pain. Of course, he doesn't know what it's like to have a world of freedom. His world is full of titans. He looks out the window near the television and he jumps out of my hand, using his cables to teleport to his destination. He moves the curtain out of the way and his eyes widen. "This. . .this is so different," he mumbles, putting his hand on the window. The setting sun beams through the window and shines on his raven hair. 

"You like it?" I ask, looking beside him. 

"No shit, fuckface. This is freedom right here!" He points out. "I bet everyone else would like this, too." A soft look comes over his expression. Then, his normal expression comes back and he looks at me. "Show me your world." 

"Oh! What about tomorrow? It's late right now," I say.

"The sun is barely setting, idiot," Levi says. I shrug. 

"I mean you can go by yourself, but you'd get stepped on, so. . .stay here!" I say with a smile. 

"I realized. . . ."

". . .What?"

"You haven't told me why you know me," he says. I look side to side and then laugh. 

"Pfft! What? I didn't mention what so ever!" I wave my hand at him. He gives me that 'yes you fucking did' look. "Geez! I'm gonna go to sleep!"  I turn around and head to my room. 

"This early?" 

I turn around pointing at the ceiling. "It's never too early for sleep!" I look at the window and realize he's not there. "Levi?" I look around. Suddenly there's a slight pain on my toe. I scream and jump, grabbing my foot. "AHH! FUCKING SHIT!" Tears begin to form in my eyes and I look down, seeing a smirking Levi. I can see myself kicking his smirking face and him screaming. 

"That's what you get. Now take me to bed," he says with his deep voice. I look down at him and stop the urge to step on his beautiful figure.


	3. T h r e e

 "Hey."

"Stop. . .Mamoru. Stop trying to wake me up. . . ," I murmur, swatting his hands.

"Wake. Up."

"Mamoru. . .stop."

"Who the fuck is Mamo-shittyhead?" I pick up on the voice and realize it's not Mamoru. I bolt up and see the little man there with an angry look.

"Oh. . .Levi. . .hey," I murmur, rubbing my eyes.

"Get your ass up. Let's go outside," he demands. 

"Alright, I get it that you're a squad leader, but you can't tell me what to do!" I angrily say and then fall back asleep. 

"Hey! Get up, brat!" I feel a pinch on my head and bolt up, holding my head. 

"Hey! Stop using violence!" I growl, rubbing my head with a pout. I look at the time and huff. "It's too early! It's 7:30!" Chibi Levi crossed his arms and glares at me sharply. 

"Take. Me. Outside." When I look at him, I can't take him seriously. It's because he's so little and cute and yea you get it. I scratch my head and give out a big sigh. 

" . . .Sure, I'll take you outside. . . ," I say, stretching my arms. His eyes seem to glint in excitement and I smile. "After I'm done taking my 15 minute nap." I fall face first onto the pillow and black out. Before I black out, I hear numerous curse words and a shout. 

 

-4 hours later-

 

I exit the house with Levi on my shoulder and sigh from the lecturing of Levi heichou. "That wasn't even a 15 minute nap! That was some kind of hibernation or some shit!" he shouts again, near my ear, making me flinch. 

"Chill, Levi. I live however I want, plus I'm on vacation! Don't ruin my vacation!" I shout back, standing in front of my lawn. Levi growls and then pulls on my earlobe with his little fingers.   
   
"You little brat!" I scream in pain and my hands automatically grab his little body and hold him out in front of me. 

"That hurt!" I say, feeling my earlobe burning from the pain. He just simply smirks and shrugs. 

"It's what you get for getting me angry."

"I will literally throw you in the middle of the road and let you get ran over," I threaten, pointing at him, as he stands on the palm of my hand. He turns around and sees a few cars pass by in front of my house. His eyes widen in surprise. 

"Are those some kind of advanced horses?" Levi watches them pass by with amusement. "How do they work?" he asks, looking back at me. My right eye twitches. 

"I don't know everything about the world you know, plus they're called cars," I mutter and continue walking along the sidewalk. "I feel relieved I don't live that far from the mall." I put Levi back on my shoulder and people pass by, giving me strange looks. This is pretty embarrassing. . . .  Soon enough we make it to Maria Mall and I sigh. "This is the Maria Mall! It's pretty great here and there are lots of people here everyday!" 

". . .It's so crowded. I hate people," Levi says. I sigh and look at him. 

"Well. . .this is life here in Maria, so you're gonna have to deal with it until. . .that whatever thing disappears." 

"My mark," he says. I shrug and look at the huge mall. 

"So. . .what else do you want to see?" I question. 

"I. . .want to see everything." 

"Goddammit Levi. Literally everything?" 

"Yes. This is an order." 

"I am not your peasant." 

"You shall obey my orders, you brat."

"Make me."

". . .If you wish." 

"W-wait, I was joking! We'll go, we'll go!" I shout, getting more strange looks. 

"Hey. . .what's that on her shoulder? Her dog?" 

"Probably. It looks cute!" 

"You guys, that looks like Levi from Attack on Titan!" 

"IT'S MOVING. IS IT SOME KIND OF CHIBI ROBOT?" 

"I NEEDA TAKE A PICTURE!" 

All of a sudden, teenagers and some adults surround us, their camera phones out. Are you kidding me? I can feel Levi tense up and look down at him. 

"Hold on, they probably think you're some kind of robot. Try to act like a toy," I whisper. Levi raises a brow and complies anyway. 

"HEY, WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?" I smile and raise my hands. 

"W-well, as you can see, it is just a stuffed chibi or toy. I got it on Amazon," I say. 

"Can I touch it?!" People reach out their hands to touch Levi and I grab him from my shoulder and hold him to my chest. 

"Hey, hey, hey. My stuff, you do not touch my stuff!" The people around me begin to groan and whine. 

"Come on! You don't see those at all!" 

"Can I at least get a selfie with chibi Levi?" 

"CAN I BUY IT FROM YOU?"

I sigh and mentally roll my eyes. I hate dealing with crowds. "Excuse me. . .excuse me. . . ." A flop of familiar brown hair comes to view and my heart beats. 

"Mamoru. . . ," I murmur. His jade orbs collide with mine and he smiles. 

"Oh, everyone please leave! I need to talk to her," Mamoru shoos off everyone and when he's done he smiles brightly. "I didn't think I'd see you here, [Name]." 

"Y-yea, didn't think I'd see you here either," I respond. His gaze trails to my chest and I realize I was still holding Levi to my chest. "Oh, um, this is just a toy." I smile awkwardly. This is so embarrassing. 

"Wow. It seems like some kind of real chibi or something," he says and touches Levi's hair. I sweatdrop mentally, knowing Levi might kill me later. "Wow, his hair feels nice and soft." 

"Y-yea," I look up at Mamoru who's looking at me with a soft smile, and my heart melts a little. 

"I see you're taking yourself quite well," he whispers. My eyes widen in surprise and I nod. 

"Of course!" I remember when he had asked for a divorce. . .I went under depression for two months, but that was all three years ago. . . . I feel his hand on my head and he chuckles. 

"Good. . .take care alright?" he says and then leaves, giving me a small wave. I watch him leave until he disappears and I sigh. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Levi speaks up. I jump, remembering he was in my hands. 

"O-oh, no! He's not my boyfriend!" I quickly say, refusing to look Levi in the eyes. "He's just. . .a guy." 

"I guess so. He seems more than a guy," Levi presses. I begin to feel irritated. 

"We could just leave," I say.

"You love that guy, huh?" Levi suddenly says. I freeze at the word love. "I'm right. Hah, what a joke. Love is the stupidest feeling ever." That makes my blood boil and I glare at him. I decide to stay quite and turn around, heading back home. "Did I make you angry?" He's more of a jerk than in the anime. . . . I ignore him the whole way back home. 

 

-Skip-

 

It's been a few hours since we've arrived back home and I'm sitting in the living room, looking through Tumblr. "Zodiac signs," I mutter, seeing a post from shitthesignssay. I look for my zodiac sign and read it. I chuckle after reading it. This is accurate as hell. I suddenly remember something. 

My birthday is in two weeks! 

"What's with the weird look on your face?" Levi suddenly appears, sitting beside me on the couch. I glance down at him and then sigh. 

"Nothing." 

"Still mad?" 

"No." 

"Look, I was just saying the truth," he mutters. I take a deep breath and exhale.

"I realy don't want to argue, chibi," I say, still scrolling down posts on Tumblr. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm taller than you in my regular height." I snort and cover my mouth to stifle my laughter. 

"Pffft!" I feel a pinch on my thigh and squeak. "HEY! NO VIOLENCE, LITTLE CHIBI!" I scold, rubbing my thigh. He glares at me, his face red. 

"I will kill you, titan." 

"I will crush you, chibi."

"I will murder you, filthy trash." 

"I will sit on you, Mr. Clean." 

"I will assassinate you, [Name]."

"I will neigh you in the face, droopy eyes." 

"What are you? A horse?" Levi questions with a raised brow. 

"No, Jean is the horse. . . ," I say and then laugh. Levi looks at me and then around the room. 

". . .How do you know Jean?" 

"I thought I told you, you're from that one anime show, Shingeki no Kyojin?" I tilt my head. He shakes his head. 

"No, now tell me about it." I look at my laptop screen and then grin. 

"Let me look up some things," I say a bit creepily. I click the cursor on the search bar and smirk typing in "#ereri". Pictures of Ereri pop up on the screen and I grab Levi in my hands, putting him close to the screen. "There ya go, there ya go, chibi-kun." There were some erotic fanarts and all over the screen. Levi turns around with a green face and hunches over, his hands over his mouth. 

"What. . .the fuck is that?" he questions, looking up at me with a slightly green face. I smile and pat his head with my finger. 

"It's just a shipping. Just a shipping," I coo, smiling. He seems to realize my plan and he glares at me, his face turning red from anger instead. 

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT? THAT LITTLE BRAT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT TO ME! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he starts shouting other curse words that are inaudible and I just crack up. 

"O--oh my g---awd! MY STOMACH. . .*deep breath*. . .HAHAHAHAHA!" I lean my back against the couch and tilt my head, laughing hysterically. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY? THIS SHIT IS FUCKING DISGUSTING! IT'S A DISGRACE!" 

"N-no! STOP! I'M GONNA PEE!" I cry, tears pricking my eyes. 

"THEN FUCKING PEE!"

"Stop---AHH OMYGAWSH STOP!" When I try to take a look at him, I laugh even more. 

". . . ."

"HOW DO---- HOW DO STOP LAUGH?" I can barely say anything, my stomach aching from so much laughter. 

". . . ." All of a sudden I hear something like a zipper. I open my eyes still laughing and see Levi postioning himself in front of my laptop. What is he doing? My laughter dies down and my eyes widen. 

"WAIT! LE---!" 

He looks over his shoulder and smirks maliciously. 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" 

"Oh, I will." 

"DON'T FUCKING PISS ON MY LAPTOP!" I shout. He turns back around and he seems ready to pee. I scream and grab his body, holding him out far away from me and my lap top. I can hear him urining and I cringe in disgust. "Levi, that's fucking nasty. You better clean up the carpet because you just fucking pissed on the carpet."  

"I'm not cleaning this time."

"But, you're MR. CLEAN!" 

"Nope." I hear him zip up his pants and shiver. 

"Gawd. Why did you have to come to my house?" I whine. 

"Dunno. Blame shitty glasses." 

". . .She's awesome, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You gonna put me down yet? Want me to piss again?" 

I smirk and drop him, hearing a thud and a shout. "There ya go, chibi-kun." 

"I'M COVERED IN FILTH!" 

Yes, that's right. You deserved it.

 

Author's Note: oml idek. What just happened? 

Levi, you little shit. You do not piss in reader-chan's house like that. 

Gawd, chibi people, man. XDDDD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. F o u r

  
  
It's been a week since everything happened. Levi coming out of nowhere, announcing he must learn something new, saying Hanji had brought him to me. It doesn't make sense to me. _Why me? Why was Levi sent to me?_ I have been asking myself that ever since the day after Levi had pissed on the carpet. I know that once he figures out what he's learned, he'd have to go back to his world. His titan, evil world. I mean, not like I care. He's been an ultimate pain in my ass. He orders me around and keeps bleaching the bathroom. Do you know how bad it stinks every time I need to take crap? I swear to god, I will have Ichigo Kurosaki bleach his ass. Not like Ichigo is real anyway. I look down at my cup of coffee and look at the cream color, the steam rising. I had decided to get up early today and come to my favorite cafe, Starbucks. Starbucks is bomb. Today, I felt like drinking coffee early in the morning and I needed to get away from Levi for a bit. I wrap my hands around the cup and the warmth makes me sigh.   
  
 _I want to ask Hanji, why, why, why, why, why.  
  
WHY?  
  
WHY ME?  
  
WHY MEEEE?_  
  
This question floats in my mind and I rub my face irritatingly. My vacation would be over in two weeks. Yes, I've had a whole month of vacation from work. Only because our company was being remodeled and my boss had patted me on the back saying, ' _You work way too hard. Enjoy this whole month vacation, favorite employee_ '. Yea, he calls me that. I mean it's nice to know he respects my work, but he can give me a better name, too. I take a sip of my coffee and rest my chin on my palms. Levi's face comes to my mind and I frown. What the hell is his chibi face appearing in my mind for? I feel a tap on my head and I turn around, only to see Mamoru. Startled, I yelp and almost spill my coffee. "O-oh, sorry, [Name]," he says apologetically, rubbing his head. I look up at him and give him a smile.   
  
"It's okay. Plus, stop sneaking up on me!" I say. I can feel my heart beating fast just by looking at Mamoru. He sits on the seat in front of me and looks at me.   
  
"Something wrong?"   
  
Sharp as always.   
  
"No, I'm just worried about my work," I mutter, sipping more coffee.   
  
"Oh. By the way, where's your toy?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Your chibi toy."  
  
"O-oh! It's at hom--- wait, isn't that already obvious?"   
  
"Yea, it is, but you know, I just ask anyway even though I already know. Just to get the conversation going," he says, sheepishly. Goddammit, kawaii alert. I let out a laugh and then Mamoru looks at me with a sad expression. "It's been awhile since I heard a genuine laugh from you." I look at him with wide eyes and then I advert my gaze.   
  
"Nah, my laugh is always genuine. You just don't. . .realize," I murmur and tuck the strand of hair that fell over my eyes, behind my ear. I stand up and gather my things. "I need to leave. Thank you for keeping me company, Mamoru." I nod at him and walk towards the exit.   
  
"W-wait!" I shut my eyes when I hear him call my name and open the door, walking faster to get away from Mamoru. I hear footsteps. I look over my shoulder and see Mamoru running to me. "[Name]! You forgot your jacket!" I stop walking and turn around and grab the jacket from his hands.   
  
"Thanks. I need to leave," I quickly say and leave Mamoru standing there.   
  
  
-Skip-   
  
  
Once I arrive home, I'm met with an angry chibi. I sit on the couch and he's yelling at me, glaring at me, talking to me. I can't comprehend his words. I can hear his voice echoing, yet no words. I stare at Levi and then his voice stops echoing and his expression changes to surprise. He says something, but I still can't understand. _Why can't I understand what he's saying?_  
  
 _It's been awhile since I heard a genuine laugh from you._  
  
Wait, those aren't Levi's words. No, they're Mamoru's.   
  
"Oi! Brat!"   
  
I gasp and then touch my face. It's. . .wet. _Am I crying? Why?_    
  
"Get a hold of yourself, cadet!" I look at Levi and his little figure is blurry.   
  
"I. . . ."   
  
". . .Why are you crying?" I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and the tears keep building up even more. Then, I find myself bawling like a child. My heart hurts so much and my eyes begin to burn from rubbing it too much. I can feel Levi patting my leg to assure me and it makes me cry even more (if that was possble).   
  
After a long 15 minute sob scene, I lay down on the couch sniffing with Levi awkwardly stroking my hair with his tiny hands. "Thanks. . . ," I hoarsely say. I hear him hum and I glance at him, only to see him looking back at me. "I can't believe you saw me cry."   
  
"Yea, I didn't know idiots like you cry like a baby," he says, still stroking my hair. He looks at me with his grey orbs, but there's something different in them. He adverts his gaze and then looks at my hair. He opens his mouth, but he closes it as if he's hesitating. Then, he opens his mouth again. ". . .Did he make you cry?" I keep silent and look up at the ceiling. "You were crying because. . .you couldn't hold it in anymore, right? You've kept everything in, your hurt, your emotions, your love for that dude."   
  
My heart starts to ache and I can feel the tears building up again. I bury my face in the couch and shake my head. I mutter protests to the couch. I sigh and look up at the ceiling again. "You're not wrong. . .you may just be right," I whisper. I hear Levi let out a sigh.   
  
"Get back to your normal self. Seeing you all depressed makes me want to puke," he mutters. I look at him and crack a small smile.  
  
"Thank you for caring, Levi," I say and pat his head.   
  
"Who said I cared. Just seeing someone so depressed over some guy is filthy. Try coming to my world."  
  
"How do you feel, Levi?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you feel about your world?"   
  
"None of your business."   
  
"I just want to know," I say with a pout.   
  
"Back to normal, brat?"   
  
"Yea. Thanks to you," I sit up and smile at him. He crosses his arms and turn around.   
  
"Yea, whatever."   
  
"What're you turning around for?! ARE YOU BLUSHING, CHIBI-KUN?" I poke his head and he angrily slaps it away.   
  
"I am _not_ blushing! Who the hell would blush from a little shit like you!"   
  
"Awh, chibi-kun, you don't have to act so cold to me!" I grab his body and hold him in front of my face. He's scowling and he looks very irritated, but I can see pink tinted on his cheeks. "CHIBI-KUN IS ACTUALLY BLUSHING!"   
  
"Stop! I am not!"   
  
"Stop denying it. Your face is showing the truth!" Levi jumps off my hand and to the carpet floor.   
  
"I'm leaving!" He starts running away real fast and I sit on the couch laughing.   
  
Levi was being awfully nice today and a grin appears on my face.   
  
Thank you, Levi.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: AWH YOU LITTLE CHIBI ~~NIGGA~~.   
  
HE'S SO SWEET. LIKE OMYGAWSH. fkdmh lkerjby b4  
  
Chibi men.  I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	5. F i v e

  
  
I yawn and sit up from my bed, looking around my room with squinted eyes. _Morning already. . .?_ I rub my eyes and lay back down, curling myself underneath the covers. It seemed so quiet today.   
  
Wait.  
   
 _Why is it so quiet?_ I open my left eye and remove the covers from my head and look around. No Levi? _Did he go back to his world?!_ I get up in a hurry and start searching under the blankets, hoping he'd just be sleeping somehwere on the bed. I looked under the bed, the closet, everywhere in the room. _Levi did not leave, did he?!_ I run out of the bedroom and stopped in the living room, searching for the chibi. I begin to breathe harder, and I rush into the kitchen. Just as I was about to leave, I spotted a blob of raven hair near the stove. I jerk back and rush to the area, panting. "What the fuck were you doing? Running a marathon?" I hear Levi's ~~godly~~ voice question. My eyes widen and I freeze. _Why was I in such. . .a hurry to find Levi?_ I look up at him and see him cooking eggs.   
  
"L-Levi, I thought you left. . . ," I say. _Why do I sound so relieved?_ He looks at me with his steel grey orbs. He doesn't reply to me and continues cooking. "U-uhm, how are you able to cook? You're so tiny and you can somehow be cooked with the eggs," I joke. He glares at me and I laugh.   
  
"I don't mind cooking you," he states. I roll my eyes and turn my back to him.   
  
"I'm going to go brush my teeth. Save some for me!" I run to the bathroom and start on my routine.   
  
  
-MINUTES LATER-  
  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you cooked all this!" I stare at the table, my jaw dropped. There were pancakes, sausages, and eggs. It looked so fancy and nice and. . .and . . .ohmygawsh. I don't understand how someone as little as Levi can cook something human sized. I guess I shouldn't underestimate short people. . .even though I'm pretty short myself. Levi sits on a chair that I got from my barbie house and a little table in front of him that fits his stature. I smile at him, who in return, glares at me while eating his food.   
  
"I made it for me, but I guess I forgot that I'm smaller than normal," he says, elegantly eating.   
  
"But, aren't you already smaller than normal in reality?" I joke, trying to stifle my laughter. He growls at me and I sit down across from him in a bigger chair, of course.   
  
"I will burn your house down."  
  
"Go ahead. You wouldn't have anywhere else to stay."   
  
"I will shave your hair off."   
  
"I can always get a wig!" I say with a laugh.   
  
"Well, you can't grow a limb, can you?" I look at him with wide eyes.   
  
"O-of course, I can! I'm a titan!" Levi narrows his eyes.   
  
"I wouldn't believe that shit. Titans look way better than you," Levi mutters. I gasp, offended. _I have never been so offended in my life!_  
  
"W-well, you would've looked better getting smashed into a tree!" I lamely retort. Levi's expression goes dark for a minute, and I immediately regret saying that. "I MEANT---- you would've looked better as uh---- Eren's master o-or whatever!" I begin shoving eggs in my mouth to prevent myself from saying stupid again. His expression is back to his usual stoic face. I sigh mentally. I know my words were rude right there. I should apologize. . . .  
  
"Brat." I look up at him, my fork still in my mouth. "It's okay." I tilt my head in confusion and then realization comes to me. He knew that I was sorry. He looks at me for a minute and then turns back to his food.   
  
"Wow. . . ," I murmur. "He accepted my apology."  
  
"I can hear you."  
  
"U-uhm, yea," I stutter. My heart begins pounding and I recognize this feeling.   
  
 _No._  
  
No.  
  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_           (dramatic no XD)  
  
My heart feels like its fluttering, it feels like it's flying, and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I can't. . . . I just met him!  
  
"What is wrong with you?" I look up at Levi and see his eyes widened slightly. I look at my hand and see it's fisted and it looks like I slammed the table. I open my mouth and then close it. I stand up and take my plate. "You're done eating? You usually have a huge appetite." I ignore him and head to the sink to wash my plate. I just met him about two weeks ago. I can't be having these feelings. He's not from this world. He's Levi Ackerman from Shingeki no Kyojin. _I cannot possibly_. . . . When I finish washing my dish, I head straight out the door, putting on my shoes. "Oi! Brat wh----!" I didn't give Levi time to finish his sentence and slam the door shut. I need to walk. I need to clear my mind.   
  
I walk around the block of my neighborhood. "I can't," I whisper.   
  
"Oi! Baka! What the fuck was that?!" I hear Levi. I stop walking and turn around, seeing his little figure running towards me. His brows were furrowed and he stopped in front of me, glaring at me. "You don't fucking leave without telling me where you're going, shit head!" He continues with his lecturing with curse words here and there and I begin to feel even more depressed knowing that he'll soon leave.   
  
When he leaves, there would be no one there to lecture me, no one to keep me company, no one there to actually mess with. Levi kicks the tip of my shoe and a small laugh escapes my mouth. I would surely miss his little ramapages. "Sorry," I whisper. He looks at me and points at me saying words and curse words and all that. I roll my eyes and begin walking back to my house with Levi following behind me, still lecturing on and on and on. It brings a smile to face. I might as well enjoy the moment I have with Levi.   
  
"[Name]! Do something! There's a fucking cat coming this way!" I hear Levi shout. I look down at him and raise an eyebrow.   
  
"A cat?" I look to the left and see a grey cat on my neighbor's lawn. Oh, it's _that_ cat. That cat is always taking it's crap on my yard and all. My mom always yells at me because she comes over and plants some of her plants in my backyard. She even promised that she'd kill the cat. . .I mean that's not the right thing.   
  
"PICK ME THE FUCK UP! IT'S LOOKING AT ME!" Levi starts clawing at my legs and hides behind me. I look at the cat, who's staring at Levi with a hungry look. I mean who wouldn't? Levi is delicious. The cat was much closer now. It's crouched as if it's ready to charge. I look down at Levi and he's glaring dangerously at the cat. "Fucking cat! Shoo away!"   
  
"Mrow," the cat meows and then hisses at Levi, who hisses back.   
  
"Hiss motherfucker!" I burst out laughing and I feel Levi punching my legs. "Hurry, little shit! I'm going to get eaten!" I begin running and Levi screams after me. "DUMBASS!" I look behind me and see him running after me, the cat behind him running also. I laugh and stop running. Levi keeps running toward me with a deadly glare (which looked real funny). I realized the speed the chibi had. THERE WAS A HUGE GAP BETWEEN LEVI AND THE CAT. How is that possible?! The cat stops running and collapses to the ground as if it were tired and my [jaw drops](http://media.japanpowered.com/images/anime-shock.jpg). What the hell?! WHAT DID LEVI DO? I was too focused on the cat that I forgot about the little chibi. "HEY, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" I look down at Levi with a blank expression, still trying to process what had just happened.   
  
"H-huh?"   
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK ME UP?"  
  
"Wait, what?"   
  
"I WAS RUNNING FOR MY FUCKING LIFE! A FUCKING _CAT_ STARTED CHASING ME!" I smile and cover my mouth.   
  
"Well. . .you ran first," I say, looking around, avoiding his gaze. I feel a bump at the tip of my shoe and he stomps his foot on my shoe.   
  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I laugh and crouch down, picking him up from the back of his white collared shirt.   
  
"You're fine. You ran like you were some kind of Super Saiyan," I joke. He sighs and crosses his arms.  
  
"I have never done so much yelling in my life. It's all because I met you." I smirk.   
  
"Is it bad?" I question. He glares at me, his steel grey orbs piercing me.   
  
"Of course! I can't believe how many words I've wasted on you!" I roll my eyes and start walking back to my house that's across the street. We continue arguing as we enter the house. I let him down and close the door, taking off my shoes and leaving it on the floor. "It's still fucking morning, too! We stayed out there for probably 10 minutes! What the fuck!" Literally what comes out of his mouth is _fucking, fuck, fucker, shit, dumbass_ , and many more. Levi is the first person I've ever met that have almost 'f' bombed every sentence, besides that one time when I was crying. "I didn't even fucking finish my breakfast!" I watch his little figure walk towards the kitchen with a small smile. He raises his hands up while yelling. "This place is so filthy! What do you clean this house with? Eren's piss?!"   
  
When he leaves, I will be prepared.   
  
I will.   
  
Because, we'll never see each other again. Never.   
  
All of a sudden, Justin Bieber's song ' _Never Say Never_ ' pops into my head and I smack my head. "Hey, shit head! Come help me clean over here!" I hear Levi from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and see Levi jumping to grab onto the island's corner.   
  
"Why are you jumping when you know you can't reach, _heichou_?" I grab the back of his shirt and set him onto the island. He grumbles.   
  
"I should've put on my MG3," he mutters and then looks around the kitchen. "Brat, where'd you put my MG3?"   
  
"On top of my drawer," I answer. He nods his head.   
  
"We need to clean out the kitchen," he says and takes out a handkerchief from his pockets. He lines the handkerchief over the bridge of his nose and ties the ends into a knot behind his head.   
  
"Wait, what?! The kitchen looks sparkly enough!" I look around the kitchen and no lie. It was sparkly as hell. Levi would clean the house every night. Levi shakes his head and puts his hand on his chin.   
  
"Not sparkly enough."  
  
"You want me to cover the whole house with glitter?"   
  
"Not that kind of sparkle, dumbass," he rolls his eyes and starts taking out random brooms and a duster. Where'd he get those?! From his pockets? They're the perfect size for him! "Okay, now get your cleaning supplies out." I sigh.   
  
"I swear you can be on a cleaning commercial," I mutter. I think about it and laugh a little.   
  
  
 _"Buy the Oxi Clean and clean your fucking clothes filthy little brats." *insert Levi holding the Oxi Clean bottle and glaring at the screen*  
  
"You can also clean your fucking house by sweeping and vacuming and before you know it, your house will be brighter than your fucking future." *insert Levi vaccuming and sweeping rapidly with an angry expression*_  
  
  
"Why the fuck are you smiling so creepily?" Levi questions. I blink and then look at Levi, who's moving some stuff on the island to the side. "That was disgusting. Don't do it again."   
  
"Yea, right. You love me, Levi~!" I jokingly say. Levi takes a step back and raises a brow.   
  
"Never in a million years." I'm going to pretend that my heart didn't break a little. I pout and sigh.   
  
"Wow, Levi, you can at least show me some appreciation. I took you in!"   
  
"No."  
  
"Whyyy?"  
  
"Because you're so annoying."  
  
"You're annoying yourself." I mutter. Levi shrugs and continues moving stuff to the side.   
  
"How?"   
  
"Here's an example: _Fucking fuck fucker fucking shit dumbass little shit fuck_!" I smile and fold my hands in front of me. He stops his movements and looks at me with a glare  
  
"I do not _fucking_ sound like that."   
  
"Aha! You just said it!"   
  
"It's not a fucking problem, is it?"   
  
"I mean, it get's annoying," I say.   
  
"Fuck."  
  
". . . ?" I stare at him in confusion.   
  
" _Fuck_ me," he groans. My face immediately begins burning and Levi looks at me. Then he growls. "I didn't mean it like that, brat!" I cover my face with my hands and turn around. Even though he didn't mean it, it sounded like he meant it and my face just immediately got red. Ah no! I'm not supposed to be blushing! "Stop fucking thinking dirty!"   
  
"H-how?! You said something so bluntly that I thought you meant it!" I say, still covering my face and facing my back to him. I hear him sigh and then sounds of movements.   
  
". . .Just go get the cleaning suppiles, brat," he mutters. I breathe in and out and nod to myself. I head to the garage where all the cleaning supplies are and think about what just happened.   
  
We have the weirdest moments, but it makes me so happy.   
  
So, so happy.   
  
But, I have to throw these romantic feelings away.   
  
I'll just be hurt again.   
  
I promise to myself that I won't cry when Levi leaves.   
  
I promise.   
  
"BRAT, WHERE ARE THOSE CLEANING SUPPLIES?:   
  
"S-sorry!"   
  
  
  
Author's Note:   
  
What the heck?   
  
Idek i thought of Oxi Clean and I was like "WHAT IF LEVI WAS IN A COMMERCIAL?" and that came up lol.   
  
XDDDDD I enjoyed this chapter a lot. Lot's of f bombs. ͡๏0͡๏  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed it! 


	6. S i x

  
  
"I can't believe I'm going back to work in a few days!" I cry and lean on my bed. It was already night and we had just gotten back from exploring the city. Levi, who's sitting on the pillows, grunts. "That means chibi-kun will be pretty lonely," I say, looking at him. He coughs and slaps his chest. After his coughing fit, he glares at me.   
  
"Like hell I would!"   
  
"Goddammit Levi, stop being such a tsundere!" He scoffs and face plants against the pillow. I smile and poke his head and in return, he slaps my finger away. "Do you know what's going to happen in a few days?" I question.   
  
"It'll be time for me to leave," he mutters. I bite my lip hearing that and shake my head.   
  
"No, it's actually a special day for me," I say, pursing my lips and laying my head on the pillow beside Levi.   
  
"You don't need to tell me. You've been yelling it all day yesterday," he says. I raise an eyebrow.   
  
"I was?"   
  
"Through your expressions and actions."   
  
"I didn't know you paid _that_ close attention to me," I smirk. He looks at me with bored eyes.   
  
"Just trying to see what I'm _supposed_ to learn. After all, you haven't taught me _anything_ ," he retorts. I stare at him with an irritated expression and sigh.   
  
"When can you just me nice to me, Levi?" I whine.   
  
"I am being nice."   
  
"Whatever. . .anyways how's your mark?" I question. His eyes widen and he looks at me.   
  
"I totally forgot about that," he says and stand on his pillow and starts taking off his pants. My eye twitches and I cover my eyes.   
  
"You know, you can at least warn me before you undress," I mutter. I don't hear him reply to me, so I uncover my eyes and see a very shocked Levi with no pants.   
  
"It's. . . ," he whispers.   
  
"So? What is it?"   
  
"The mark faded!" I shoot up and look at him with wide eyes.   
  
"Oh my gawsh! It did!" The black mark that was a shape of wings of freedom was a faded black.   
  
"This is good," Levi says, looking at his mark on his thigh. I begin to feel I feel a stab in my chest and ignore it.   
  
"Yea, it is! You'll get to go back to your world," I say, enthusiastically. He looks at me and nods.   
  
"I would stay in this world, but I know for sure that if I stay here you'll fucking annoy me and be a Hanji number 2," he says. I bite my inner cheek.   
  
"Well, if you had the chance to stay here. . .would you?" I ask.   
  
". . Yea, but I'm not going to leave everyone. I have to kill every titan," he says sternly.   
  
"You sounded like Eren for a minute," I say and laugh. He looks at me and narrows his eyes.   
  
"Like hell I would," he mutters.   
  
"Put your pants on, Levi!" Levi sighs and grabs his pants and puts them on. I roll onto my back and look up at the cieling. I sigh. "Levi, when do you think you'll be going back?" I ask. I hear shuffling and then turn my head to the left and see him layng on his back.   
  
"Soon."  
  
"If you know you're about to leave, tell me."  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Did you just click your tongue at me?!"   
  
"Yea, so what?"  
  
"Please give me a proper response!"   
  
"I'll. . .probably not tell you," he murmurs.   
  
"Huh?! Why not?" I pout.   
  
"Because it's you."

"You're so cold to me!" I get under the covers and glare at Levi. He sighs and then looks at me.   
  
". . .I promise to tell you. . .when I-I'm about to lea-eave," he says while looking away. But, I can see his cheeks are pink. My jaw drops and I swear to god that was the cutest shit ever. He looks at me, flushed. "What?"   
  
"Y-you're so cute!" I squeal and push his head against the pillow. "Too cute!" He struggles and tries to claw at my hands, but too bad his face is stuffed into the pillow. I let go of his head and he immediately stands up and glares at me, a fist in the air.   
  
"You little shit! That was fucking uncalled for! You almost killed me, brat!" he shouts, an irk mark on his forehead. I just laugh and ruffle his hair with my finger.   
  
"You seem kind of OOC!" I point out. He growls and then lays down and turns his back to me.   
  
"Go to sleep, brat!" he demands. I sigh and lay down onto my side, my body facing his back.   
  
"You haven't called me by my name yet, Levi-kun!"   
  
"Can you turn off the lights?"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Oi! Brat!"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Turn off the fucking lights!"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"I'm going to count to 10."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"1. . .2. . . ."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"3. . .4. . .7."  
  
"HEY! YOU SKIPPED!" I accuse.   
  
"8. . . ."  
  
I sigh and look at the switch that's across the room, next to the door. "But, it's so far!"   
  
"9. . . ."  
  
"I CAN'T DO IT! I'M ALREADY COMFORTABLE!"           
  
"9.25. . . ."  
  
"You know what, this is my house! Go turn it off yourself!" Levi looks back at me with a deadly glare.  
  
"Ordering me around, cadet?"   
  
"I swear to god. . . ," I mutter and sluggishly get off the bed. I stomp to the light switch and then look back at Levi, who's looking at me expectantly. I sneer at him and he scowls at me. I flip the switch and then sprint back to the bed. I get under the covers and try to get back to my comfortable position. I'm still wide awake and I suddenly don't feel tired anymore. I can faintly see Levi's figure in the darkness. "Levi?"   
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Are we friends?"   
  
"Fuck no."   
  
"Best friends?"   
  
"Hell to the no."  
  
"Then. . .what are we?"   
  
"You are you and I am me," he says bluntly.   
  
"When will you consider me as a friend?"   
  
". . .Never."   
  
"Oh. . . *cue heart break*. Okay."  
  
"Tch. Go to sleep."  
  
"But, I can't."   
  
"Now."  
  
"Be my cuddle buddy?"  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Fuck no."  
  
"What about my vent buddy?"   
  
". . .I don't want to hear your problems."   
  
"Well, too bad. Anyways," I start, "I think I'm starting to like someone."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"I don't know what to do," I murmur and pull the covers up to my nose.   
  
"I feel bad for the person you like," he mutters. I laugh and smile.   
  
"That's mean, but I'll ignore that. So. . .have you ever liked anyone?"   
  
". . .No," he answers.   
  
"You hesitated!"   
  
"I don't like anyone, shit face."   
  
"I bet you liked Petra. . .or maybe Hanji?"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Levi?"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Don't tell me. . . ."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"You like Eren?!"   
  
"What the fuck? Hell no!" I can totally see him glaring at the wall as I stare at his back. I mean, he's always glaring.   
  
"I thought you fell asleep for a moment, so I'm glad I made you reply," I say with a little laugh.  
  
"Can you just go the fuck to sleep?"   
  
"But, I can't!"   
  
"Do you want me to force you?"   
  
"N-no! But, I'm serious. I can't sleep. . . ."  
  
"Thinking of that Mamo-shittyhead?"   
  
"No, of course not!" I hear him sigh and then some shuffling. All of a sudden, I feel someone stroking my head and I see a figure in front of my face. ". . .Levi?"   
  
"Just fucking go to sleep. I need my rest, but you keep talking," he says gruffly. I smile wide and nod my head.   
  
"You're being awfully nice. Change of heart?" I joke.   
  
"I will stab your eye out, brat." I laugh and nod.   
  
"I was just joking."   
  
"Who gives a shit. Go to sleep." 

"Mmm. Thank you, Levi," I whisper and close my eyes. I hear Levi elicit a sigh.   
  
"This will only be once. Don't think I'll do it again," he says. _Pfft. Whatever, you stroked my head on the day I had a breakdown_. A small smile etched onto my lips and sleep soon takes me over.   
  
  
 _He's gone.  
  
Levi's gone.   
  
Why didn't he tell me?  
  
Why, Levi?   
  
Why, why, why, why, why?   
  
A bright light shines before me and I close my eyes from the sudden brightness.   
  
"[Name]!" Someone is calling my name. Who is calling my name? A dark silhouette is reaching their hands to me. "It's your choice. Make your choice." I'm so confused. What does this person mean?   
  
"What?" I drawl out.   
  
"Leave your world for his or stay apart. It's your decision."   
  
"I don't understand," I say.   
  
"It's almost time."   
  
"I don't understand!" I scream, running towards the silhouette. "Tell me, what's almost time?!"   
  
A flash of Levi's chibi face comes to my mind and I stop running. Levi. . .? All of a sudden, the scenery changes into a garden. Why does this feel so fictional? This is so weird. "[Name]." I turn around and see Levi. . .in his actual form! He was probably only a few centimeters taller than me. He walks towards me and cups my cheeks. "I love you."   
  
What. . . ? My eyes begin to blur and the tears immediately stroll down. Why am I crying? His face contorts into Mamoru's face. It wasn't Levi. . .it was Mamoru, but I thought of Levi. Mamoru stares at me with loving eyes and I now remember where we are. This is the place Mamoru confessed to me.   
  
But, why was Levi the one confessing to me?  
  
"It's because Levi has left you."  
  
"Levi has left you!"   
  
"He was a hallucination!"   
  
"He will never love you!"   
  
"He hates you!"   
  
Everything suddenly dissipates and turns into shards. _  
  
  
  
My eyes immediately open and I look at the ceiling and then to the side to see if Levi was there. Levi was sleeping right next to me. _He's still here. . . . Levi is here_. I sigh in relief and stare at his sleeping expression. My heart beats against my chest rapidly and I clutch my chest. _Ah, the fluttery feeling again_. Hearts are stupid traitors. _Stupid heart._ I look at the window and the sun has barely risen. "What can I do. . . ?" I whisper to myself, looking out the window. The dream I just had was so confusing and weird.   
  
 _Who was the silhouette?_ I sigh and turn to look at Levi again, who's eyes are open. Oh, he's awake. Levi's awake.   
  
 _HE'S AWAKE?!_ I do a double take and he glares at me and then rubs his eyes. "Why the fuck are you awake so early?" he grumbles, his voice hoarse. Holy moly macaroni shizzle nuts. His voice is so godly. "Oi! Earth to alien!" I blink and then he sighs and gets up. "Little brat," he mutters and I sneer.   
  
"Little man."  
  
"It's too fucking early to argue. Plus, it's 6 o'clock, go back to sleep, dip shit," he grumbles and gets back under the covers, snuggling into the pillow.   
  
". . .Okay," I whisper and he stares at me surprised. I narrow my eyes. "What?"   
  
"You're being awfully obedient," he mutters and I purse my lips.   
  
". . Feeling a bit sick," I murmur.   
  
"That's what you get when you eat a random crepe on a table," he says.   
  
"H-hey! It wasn't even eaten yet! The person didn't come back after five minutes and I just took it! It was calling my name!" I argue and pout.   
  
"I thought you were an adult. You're more like a child," he says.   
  
". . .I guess I'm a child around you then," I mutter under my breath.   
  
"What was that, cadet?" he growls. I smile and shake my head.   
  
"It's nothing, _corporal_." He sighs.   
  
"I don't understand what I'm supposed to learn from you. What the hell are you teaching me?" he questions to nobody in particular. I shrug.   
  
"Ask Hanji."  
  
"That damn four eyes isn't here."  
  
"Maybe you're supposed to become nicer?" I say.   
  
"Nicer for what? For the titans? Fuck no."   
  
"I didn't even say the titans, but okay. . . ," I trail off and then Levi sighs.   
  
"What do you plan to do today?" he asks. I shrug.   
  
"I think we should relax. My feet still hurt from walking around yesterday," I look down and reach down to massage my feet under the covers. Yesterday was real fun, but at the same time very tiring. Levi asked questions, and questions, and questions, and demanded, and demanded.   
  
". . .My mark has faded even more," I hear Levi say. I look at Levi and he's standing up pantless, but with boxers on. Indeed his mark had faded even more. "If this fades two more times, I'd be able to go back to my world!" I can feel my heart thumping and aching.   
  
". . .Don't you think it's better in this world?" I question. He looks at me and then puts his pants back on.   
  
"This world is definitely better, but I want to wipe out the titans first. I promised myself to follow Erwin Smith," he determinedly expresses.  _Whoaaaa_. Never thought he'd say something like that and in a somewhat nicer way. He glares at me and then looks to the side. "Pretend I didn't say anything."   
  
"Levi-kun! You're so adorable!" I grab his tiny cheeks and pull them. His face turns pink and I laugh at the unusual sight. "You're so cute," I murmur, staring at him with a soft expression. His eyes widen and he backs away for some reason. "Levi?" I call, tilting my head. He turns his back to me and then pulls his raven tresses.   
  
"Fuck! Why the fuck did this shit have to fucking happen?! Fucking shit!"   
  
"L-Levi, what happened?!"   
  
"Nothing! Don't talk to me for awhile!" He jumps off the bed and runs to the open bathroom.   
  
I stare in confusion.   
  
 _What the hell?_  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Oh, no! What happened to Levi?!   
  
Freaking chibi bastard. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was kind of boring. . .   
._. I tried my best!  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. S e v e n

Today is the day I go back to work and. . .it's also my special day. Goddammit work. I love my work, but it's my birthday! I look up at the building where I work and purse my lips. The building looked better than it did before. The new model looks great. . . . It's so bright and it stands out very nicely. Maria's Magazine. I let out a breath and smiled. Time to get back to work and start writing for a featured article. I hold tight onto my purse and walk through the glass doors (not literally, but that'd be cool). As soon as I walk in and feel the cool air touch my skin, I hear a scream, making me jolt. "[NAME] IS BACK EVERYBODYYY!" A very familiar voice shouts. 

"Kill me," I mutter and turn around to see my boss, his black hair flopping up and down, and his sloppy tuxedo style. 

"Oh! [Name]! I missed your presence so much!" he stops in front of me, tears in his grey eyes. I smiled awkwardly and nodded at him. 

"Yes. . .boss, I am back," I say, stepping back slowly. He pouts and grabs my arm, pulling me to the elevator. 

 "You don't miss your boss, [Name]?!" he dramatically cries and I groan, slapping my forehead. 

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come," I whisper underneath my breath. He squints his eyes and shouts. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I close my eyes and breathe in and out. I open my eyes and smile, jaw clenched. 

"I'm so glad to be here," I say through gritted teeth. He chuckles and begins talking rapidly about the construction and all. I sigh to myself and crack a small smile. Though boss is very annoying, he always makes me happy. 

"Anyways, my favorite employee, how was your vacation? Made babies?" he wiggles his brows and I cough, pounding on my chest. "Whoa there! Don't die on me, favorite employee [Name]!" I glare at him and cross my arms. 

"What the hell made you think I made babies?!" I enter the elevator and press the number five. "I don't even have a boyfriend. . . ," I mutter. Boss puts his arm over my shoulder and smirks as the elevator doors close. 

"What about I introduce you to my cousin?" he suggests and I raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Nope, plus I already like someone. . . ," I say and boss cries out. 

"Really?! How is he like? Is he husband material, is he hot, is he handsome, is he sexy, is he cute----" I cover his mouth. 

"Why do you always want to know their physical appearances?" I inquire. He smiles slyly and waves a hand at me. 

"It's important they're hot," he says. I mean, boss is hot himself, not that I'd admit it to him. "Because that's how people are quickly interested." I purse my lips and walk out of the elevator when it opens and start heading down the busy hallway, full of rushing people. 

"He is handsome, but most of all he's very cute," I say, remembering Levi's blushing expression. GAH! I wanted to hug him so tight, but he would've been creeped out (even though I've creeped him out so many times). I wonder how's he doing back at home. . .probably watching Snk. I forced him to watch it last night ( like probably 7 episodes) and he was so creeped out when everything in the anime had happened in his life also. No shit, Levi. I've told him many times he's fictional, but now he's somehow real. 

"That's it?" I shake my head. 

"Sometimes he's a real pain in the ass, sometimes a little tsundere, and rude. But, I know that he actually likes me as a person," I say. 

". . .YOU'RE IN LOVE!" 

I freeze and my eyes widen. Love. . . ? I'm in love? No, no, this is just a crush. "It's just a silly crush," I say, waving my hands. Hands grab my collar shirt and I'm faced to face with my boss. 

"YOU LOVE HIM!" he shouts in my face and I wince from his loudness. "[Name], you must go! You must go confess!" his eyes sparkle and I sweat drop. He lets go of my collar shirt and bring his hands to his chest. "You must confess and then. . .and then you guys will be together!" He starts dancing and I stare at him, my face twitching. I can feel my co-workers stare. . .more like the 'i-feel-bad-for-you' stare. Thanks a lot co-workers. I glance at my office that's a few feet away and I try to get there as quietly as I can. "5. . . !" All of a sudden, the whole room goes dark and I'm struck with confusion. "5, 6, 7, 8!" The whole room is back to normal, but there's something different. Everyone one of my co-workers and, of course, my boss are in front of me, bunched together with big smiles. 

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear [Name]! Happy Birthday to you!" My boss comes up to me with a small round cake and two numbers are lit up. 

"Happy 27th Birthday, favorite employee!" Boss shouts and I smile, widely. My eyes begin to sting and tears begin to fall freely. 

"Awh, she's crying!" 

"TAKE A PICTURE!" 

I laugh a little and sniff. "Thanks everyone," I say, deeply touched. I wipe my tears away and look at the candles. 

"Make a wish!" Everyone shouts. I close my eyes and get ready to blow. 

I wish. . .to make Levi smile genuinely one day. 

I open my eyes and the flame on the candles is blown out, smoke flowing. Everyone cheers and I'm suddenly bombarded with gifts. 

 

After my little small party with the co-workers, boss let's me go home early and I arrive back home with presents in my arms. I sigh and ring the doorbell. Levi is able to open the door since he's supposedly strong, plus the handle isn't round. It's those handles you push down and then wa-la! The door opens! I wait, but the door doesn't open, so I growl and repeatedly ring the doorbell. I hope he gets very annoyed from this. He still doesn't open the door. Fine then. If this is what you want Levi. I put the presents on the floor and start slamming one hand on the door, while my other hand rings the doorbell repeatedly. The door opens and I see Levi on the ground looking at me with an enraged expression. "Took you long enough," I say and gather the presents into my arms. I pass by him and put the presents on the couch, sighing with happiness. I look at Levi, who's surprisingly quiet. I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?" I ask. He looks at me and opens his mouth. 

"Nothing's wrong," he answers. He seems to be pondering about something. . .I wonder about what? 

. . .YOU'RE IN LOVE! Boss's words come back to me and I freeze. My heart starts pounding and I begin to feel hot. "Oi, brat! Are you okay or what? You look real disgusting right now!" Levi's voice brings me back to my senses and I stare at him. He's frowning and his little arms are crossed. 

"Um. . .Levi. . . ," I whisper. He ignores me and tugs my pants. I look down at him and he raises his arms, averting his gaze. I grin and pick him up, holding him eye to eye level. "Do you need something?" He presses his lips into a thin line and his cheeks begin to glow pink. 

"H-H-H. . . ." I smirk, knowing what he's going to say and await his words. He turns away and crosses his arms. "H-H-Hanji really is a shitty glasses." My eye twitches and I sigh. Why can't he just say it? I laugh and rub is hair with my finger. 

"I guess if you say so," I reply. I look at the time and it's only 3:00 PM. You know what that means? Plenty of time to sleep and look through the internet. As I'm about to put Levi down, I feel him grab my thumb and I shoot my gaze to him. 

"To make things clear, a few mornings ago when I ran to the bathroom and screamed. . .it wasn't because of a boner. . . ," he mumbles. I think back to that day and a smile appears. I teased him all day, telling him he had a boner because he probably thought of Eren or something and he gave me the cold shoulder. I giggle when I think of his angry face. His angry face is real cute, even though it looks intimidating. 

"So, why did you scream and run to the bathroom?" I ask, raising a brow. He glares at me. 

"I'm not telling you," he says. I pout and sigh. 

"Fine, fine, don't tell me, Mr. Chibi," I mutter. 

". . . ." He suddenly quiets down and I awkwardly look around. What does he want? 

"Levi, what's wrong? You can tell me, okay? You're driving me nuts. Stop being a tsundere and spit it out. If you need help---"

"Happy Birthday!" 

"If you need help, just as--- huh?" I gaze at him with wide eyes and he turns around quickly, clenching his fists. 

"I'm not repeating it," he coldly says and I groan. 

"No, no, no, Levi! Repeat it, please!" 

". . .Happy Birthday!" 

My heart beats against my chest and my throat goes dry. My heart is filled with warmth and a huge grin builds up onto my face. ". . . ." 

"Say something, brat!" 

"Thank you, Levi!" I hug him to my chest and I laugh happily. "Thank you!" 

"Let go of me!" 

"I'm serious, Levi. . .thank you," I whisper. He goes quiet and then he grunts. 

"Sure," he mutters. I laugh at him and hold him higher. 

"You really are ooc now, I wonder what happened?" I question. 

"I don't really know what the fuck that means, but you can put me down now, brat," he says, clearly still embarrassed. I let him down and watch him enter the kitchen. 

He really has made his way into my heart. A soft smile crawls onto my lips and I look down. 

He just made my day. 

 

Author's Note: 

Fluff. ;-; fluff is too adorable. guys, someone kill Levi because he is too darn ooc and cute right now. ohgawd. 

anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! But, if today is your birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD


	8. E i g h t

  
  
A few days later. . . .  
  
  
  
"Do you know that Christmas is in three weeks?" I question, poking Levi as he cooks dinner. Since today's my day off, I decided to stay home and mess with Levi. Levi slaps my finger away and continues stirring the meat in the pan.   
  
"I'd probably be gone by then," he says. I bite my lip and twiddle with my fingers.   
  
". . .Oh," I whisper and stare at the meat in the pan. He glances at me and then sighs.   
  
"Why are you so quiet now, shithead?" he gruffly questions. "Not like you'll be lonely when I'm gone. You can hang out with that Mamo shitty head or something," he says. I sigh and shake my head.   
  
"No, no, no. I just started my period," I lie and laugh, rubbing the back of my head.   
  
"That was unnecessary."  
  
"Well, if I didn't say anything, you'd bother me!" I retort. "Anyways. . .if you really do leave before Christmas please tell everyone I said 'hi'! Especially Jean! Go up to Jean and tell him that he needs to tap that freckled Jesus's ass! Whoo!" I say, laughing. Levi glares at me.   
  
"No way in hell am I saying that," he mutters and starts adding cilantro and green onions.   
  
". . .Hey, Levi. . . ," I murmur.   
  
"What is it this time, brat?"  
  
"Let me ask something."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"What. . .do you like about me?" I question a bit bashfully.   
  
"You're very annoying, you talk loudly, you're way too straight forward, and too honest," he explains and I frown. T _hat's basically the dislikes, right?!_ An irk mark appears on my forehead and I'm about to yell when Levi continues talking. "Though you're very annoying, it's soothing to hear you talk. Though, you're very straightforward and honest it's an attractive quality. Sometimes you're way too clumsy, too. You're always hitting the corner of the island and screaming, but that's what makes it very amusing. Lastly, you're very considerate of others and like to help people. . . ."  
  
Those. . .are the nicest things he's ever said about me and I can feel my eyes stinging as tears begin to stroll down like a waterfall. He gazes at me and his eyes twitch. "You're so kind, Levi!" I wail.   
  
"IDIOT! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CRY LIKE A BABY!"   
  
"I'm sorry, but that was so heartwarming!"   
  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CRY YOU DUMB ASS!"   
  
"I COULDN'T HELP IT! I'M A SUCKER FOR SINCERE AND BEAUTIFUL WORDS!"  
  
"What if my words weren't sincere?" he inquires.   
  
"It's you, Levi. It's rare to hear you say things like this, so I'm pretty sure your words were sincere!" I answer.   
  
". . .You're a dumb ass," he mutters. I smile to myself and watch him cook. Even though his words are harsh, his heart isn't. Levi truly is a kind person underneath all that blank and stoic expression. "Brat, you're digging a fucking hole in me," he says, glaring at me. I smirk and continue staring at his head.   
  
"Want to hear an awesome pick up line?" I question, grinning.   
  
"No, I don't know what the fuck that is," he says.   
  
"Oh well, you're going to hear it now, chibi-kun!" I coo and clap my hands together. "Alright! Hear me out!"   
  
"No."  
  
"You remind me of my chapstick 'cause you da balm!" I flirtatiously say with a small pur at the end. He stares at me blankly and turns back to cooking.   
  
"That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard," he mutters.  
  
"There's more. Guess what I'm wearing!"   
  
"You're wearing fucking clothes."   
  
"I'm wearing the smile you gave me!" I shout, pointing at my huge smile.   
  
". . .What the fuck."  
  
"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you've got a pretty sweet ass!"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Did you just fart? Because you just blew me away."   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Is your name Google? Because you have everything I've been searching for."   
  
". . .You're not done, are you?" I laugh and watch as he turns off the stove and turns to look at me with an irritated expression. I kneel on the ground and lean in close with a smirk.   
  
"Can you kiss me on the cheek so I can at least say a hot guy kissed me tonight?" I jokingly flirt. He stares at me and I chortle. . .until I feel a soft sensation on my left cheek. I freeze and look at Levi, who's leaned back glaring at me. "D-did you just?!"   
  
"You were asking for it, brat," he sneers. I can feel my cheeks burning and I stand up, covering my cheeks with my hands.   
  
"I didn't mean it!" I shout. He shrugs and starts preparing the meat in a bowl.   
  
"Seems like you did. Plus, those pick up lines really fucking sucked," he mutters and uses his maneuver gear to get on the island. I bite my lip and look away from him.   
  
Why does he have to keep on doing something that makes me fall in love even more?! Stupid Levi!   
  
Throughout the whole dinner, I keep on telling Levi more pick up lines.   
  
  
-A few hours later-   
  
  
"Hey. . .wake up." The sound of someone's voice and Adele's new song, Hello rings throughout the room. "Someone is calling you or something!" I feel nudges on my head and groan, grabbing the covers and over my head. "Hurry the fuck up, brat. It's fucking annoying," Levi growls.   
  
 _Hello from the other siiiiiiiiiide._  
  
"No. . .turn it off," I mumble.   
  
"I don't know how to work the fucking thingy. Now, turn the shit off."   
  
". . .Pick it up, Levi."  
  
"I don't know how to work your shit."  
  
"It's. . .my friend," I whisper, opening my eyes slightly and then closing them again. Suddenly the covers are off my body and my skin is exposed to the cold air. I automatically wrap myself into a ball and shiver. "Levi. . .give the blanket back."   
  
"Pick up the shit. It's annoying the fuck out of me," Levi sneers. I groan and reach for the blanket that's at the end of the bed and cover myself. I look at the bedstand and see my phone lighting up, a picture of my friend, Tami and me. Tami is smiling perfectly, while I'm looking at the camera, totally not ready, but oh well. The photo came out nice overall. (Plus there was a guy in the background with a very nice butt). I reach over the bedstand and swipe the screen, pressing the phone against my ear. I let out a yawn.   
  
"Hello?" I sleepily say, rubbing my eyes, as I lay back down, snuggling myself into the covers.   
  
"What took you so long?! I've called 100 hundred times!" Tami shouts. I close my eyes, hearing her shout.   
  
"Sorry. . .I was sleeping. Tami. . .it's too early for this," I mutter.   
  
"It's only 8 o'clock in the night!" I yawn and sigh.   
  
"So. . .what do you want?" I inquire, looking at Levi, who's cleaning his MG3, his front facing towards me.    
  
"I managed to arrange a double date and I want you to come," she excitedly says. A groan escapes my lips and I smack a hand to my face.   
  
"Tami. . .you know I hate these dates."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you need to find yourself a man! You just turned 27! 27!" she shrieks. A small smile comes to my face.   
  
"I know you're worried about me, Tami, but I'll find a man soon. You should worry about your own life."   
  
"No, you're coming with me. My boyfriend is bringing his cousin," she firmly says and I cry mentally, knowing I can not get out of this situation.   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Alright! It's settled! It's in nine days! Saturday, okay? Plus, that's your day off, so don't make any excuses, alright, byeeee!" The line goes static and I stare at my phone, mentally crying. I slam my phone on the bedstand.   
  
Why, Tami?  
  
Noooooo.   
  
"Please don't make that face," Levi mutters. I ignore his comment and continue to sulk. I face plant on the soft mattress and scream into it. "That's really disturbing." I rise my head and glare at Levi, who slowly gazes at me. "What? Glaring at your superior? You got some nerve." I huff and hold the covers closer to me.   
  
"Superior my ass," I mutter. "You're only 30 years old."  
  
"You just turned 27, which means I am older than your filthy ass."  
  
"I didn't know you're older than my ass," I sarcastically say.   
  
"No shit, dumbass."   
  
"I just want to smash your head against Eren's hard head and watch you cry, and then I'll have Mikasa kick your ass, and then Jean will horse kick you, and then Sasha will turn you into a potato, and then Connie will water bend your ass, and then Reiner will stick his sword up your ass, and then Erwin's big ass caterpillar eyebrows will turn you into a cocoon, and then *DEEP BREATH* Hanji will rape you!" I end the sentence with heavy breathing.   
  
". . . ." I glare at Levi who's staring at me with a blank expression.   
  
"Yea, be scared. Be scared, heichou!"   
  
"What."  
  
"Mhhm! Yeah! That's right! Scared!"   
  
"The."  
  
"St---"  
  
"FUCK?!"   
  
"That's right! Yea! Heichou is scaaaared!"   
  
"I ain't scared of shit."   
  
" _Of course_ you ain't! _Shit_ can't move, Levi! Gosh!" I point out, rolling my eyes.   
  
"Why the fuck did Hanji send me to some crazy woman?" I hear Levi mutter.   
  
"Maybe because I'm so awesome," I say with a smirk and he stares at me.   
  
". . .I don't see anything in you."   
  
"Remember what you said earlier, chibi-kun?! ' _Though you're very annoying, it's soothing to hear you talk'_!" I mimick Levi from earlier with a sickly sweet smile and Levi scowls at me.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, little brat."   
  
"' _Though, you're very straightforward and honest it's an **attractive** quality',_ " I say with a deep voice. " _Attractive_." My voice gets deeper. " ** _Attractive_**."   
  
"You better go to sleep or else I will force you," Levi growls out, looking fed up.   
  
I put on a scowl. "You better got to sleep. . .or else! I will force you!"   
  
"You're way more annoying than shitty glasses, I swear to god."   
  
Narrator: Levi, Levi, just fucking admit you fucking love reader-chan.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, narrator!"   
  
"Levi, did you hear that?" I shriek, looking around the lit room. 

"No, now go to sleep or else you'll be late for work tomorrow morning!"   
  
"Leviiiiii, why're you always yelling at me?"   
  
"Because you're a little shit."  
  
"You're always cussing, stop!"   
  
"If you go to sleep, I'll stop cussing."  
  
"You'll stop cussing forever?"   
  
"No, only for the whole night dumbass."   
  
". . .Wowwwwww, you suck Levi," I mutter and lay my head on my pillow, pouting at him.   
  
"Fall asleep."  
  
". . .Pat my head?" I laugh at Levi's 'what the fuck?' expression and close my eyes. "Just kidding, buttface." Then, I feel something patting my head and I smile a little.   
  
". . . ."  
  
". . .I can---"  
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Hei--"  
  
"No."   
  
"Bu---"  
  
"Don't even."   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Good, now fall asleep." I open one eye and look at Levi, who's already looking at me. I flash him a grin and close my eye, snuggling into my pillow.   
  
"Thank you, Levi. . .I-----I. . . ," I whisper, but sleep soon takes it toll on me.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
". . .Brat. . .what the fuck were you going to say?" Levi questions in a soft tone. A small smile paints itself onto his lips and he looks at the female. "You dumbass." His little hand brushes away the strand of hair that falls in front of the girl's face and he leans in, landing a small kiss on her nose. As he pulls back, he realizes what he's done and scowls, scooting away from [Name].  
  
"The fuck did I just do?!" He rapidly pulls his sleeve to his wrists and begin wiping his mouth. "I just did some cliche shit!" He stares at [Name] as he's still _cleaning_ his lips. "The things this woman makes me feel. I need to clean myself!" Levi says and jumps off the bed, heading to the bathroom. "I must clean myself. I cannot feel these stupid feelings," he growls to himself as he walks to the bathroom. "I won't be able to leave if I have these stupid, nasty, dirty feelings."   
  
"It is time to clean my fucking body."   
  
That night, Levi Ackerman cleans his body for the whole entire night.   
  
 _Literally_ the whole entire night.   
  
  
Author's Note: I seriously don't even know what I just did. :P   
  
Levi YOU CANNOT CLEAN FEELINGS YOU DUMB SHIT. GAWD. I swear, Mr. Clean Freak.   
  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I swear my chapter is filled with dialogue everywhere. . .lol oh well. Human interactions are funny! XD  
  



	9. N i n e

  
  
I slam my head on my desk and groan. I'm so exhausted. I've been working nonstop for the past few weeks and my body feels really heavy. I've had breaks, but they're not enough for me. Plus, I can barely sleep, since I worry about my work way too much. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh. _I really am a workaholic_. I know I must put myself before work, but I can't help it. Work is work, I must finish it. "Favorite employeeeeee! It's meeee! Christmas is basically tomorrow!" I hear my boss shouting outside and I roll my eyes. I really don't want to hear his yelling right now. . . . I can hear the door to my office slam open and the footsteps of my one and only boss. "Favorite employeeeeee, I'm here!!!! I need to talk to youuuuuu~!" I try to block out his loud voice and inhale. ". . .Are you sleeping, [Name]-chan~?" I stay quiet and stay put. I hear a sigh and then some rustling. "You really do work yourself to the bone, [Name]. . . ," boss mutters and then something soft is draped over my body. "That's the reason why you're my favorite employee, but take care of yourself. You'll get sick." A small smile begins to appear on my face, but luckily my arms are hiding my face. "Hope you'll enjoy your Christmas vacation!" Boss's footsteps head to the door and then the door closes, silence seeping in the room again.   
  
Wait, wait, wait. Did he just say. . . vacation?! I immediately stand up and start packing my things. YAAAAAAAAAAS. CHRISTMAS VACATION! After a hurriedly finish packing, I sprint out the door, saying goodbye to all my coworkers. "Goodbye, everyone!" I exclaim as I exit the building. Time to go home and sleep! Suddenly, I stop running and a realization comes to me. Today is Christmas Eve! _It's Levi's birthday!!!!!!!_ "Oh my god! Why'd I realize now?! I need to go buy a present!" I take out my phone and check the time. It's 5:48, I have time before almost all stores close. I run to my car and shove all my things in the backseat and jump in the drivers seat, driving off.   
  
  
-Meanwhile, back at home-   
  
  
"Where the fuck is that little shit head? It's already 8 o'clock," growls a grumpy cleaning fairy. He looks out the window near the front entrance and waits for the certain [h/c] haired woman, hoping she'd come back. Panic begins to rise in his mind and he pushes it back. "She needs to hurry the fuck up, goddamn." He impatiently taps his feet with crossed arms and furrowed eyebrows. His gaze turns to the home phone that's near the television and he immediately uses his gear to get over there. He grabs hold of the phone with his tiny fingers and begin to press a certain person's number, until there's a knock at his door. Levi immediately flies to the door opening it. "You little shit, you took fucking for---"   
  
"Levi! I've found you! Oh my god, it took me forever!"   
  
The captain's eyes widen and he stands there, surprised.   
  
It wasn't [Name].   
  
  
  
-back to youuuuuu-   
  
  
"Stupid traffic! WASTED MY TIME. IT'S ALREADY BEEN AN HOUR!" After driving to Trost to find more stores, I couldn't get Levi anything. Nothing seemed to be good for him, well at least in my opinion. I guess I should just give him a hug or something. I sigh and finally manage to make it back home. Getting all my stuff, I head to the door and knock on it. I huff and start pressing the doorbell repeatedly. The door doesn't open and I furrow my brows. _That's strange. Levi always open the door when I repeatedly ring the doorbell._ I knock on the door again and still, nothing. I groan and fetch for my keys in my coat pocket, unlocking the door. "Levi, what took you forever?! I rang the doorbell for a bunch of times!" I shout and close the door, dropping my things on the couch.   
  
Silence.   
  
I raise an eyebrow and look around. Strange. . .Levi alway replies.   
  
A weird feeling rises in my gut and I begin to panic a little. "Levi?" I call, walking to the kitchen, but no one is there. "Levi?" my calls begin to sound desperate and I star running around the living room, looking under things and tossing things to the side. "Levi?!" I search around the house in a panic.   
  
The silence in the house dawns onto me and I stop searching, sitting on my knees, my eyes wide as I look at a piece of paper in my hands that I found on top of the television.   
  
  
 ** _It's time for me to leave to my world. Have a wonderful life, brat. Take care of yourself.  
  
-Levi_**  
  
  
Tears slip down my cheeks as I stare at the paper, my chest throbbing painfully. _Why. . . ?  
  
This was too soon.  
  
No.  
  
Come back.   
  
Levi.  
  
I never told you. . .I didn't get to say goodbye!   
  
Levi! _  
  
I leaned my forehead on my arms, sobbing. I wanted to say goodbye! I wanted to give him a hug! I wanted to tell him how I feel! I didn't think it'd come soon!   
  
I didn't realize the door open and footsteps echo in the quiet house. "What the fuck? Why are you on the floor?" I freeze, staring wide eye at the floor and I slowly lift my head, meeting someone's gaze. "Are you crying? What the hell are you crying for, brat?" I bite my lip and tears begin to flow even more. I jump up and embrace Levi, putting my face against his surprisingly sculpted chest. . . _wait. . .sculpted?_ _Wait, why am I able to hug Levi now?_ I jump back and stare at Levi with gigantic eyes.   
  
He's standing. . .a few centimeters taller than me. He's actually human sized. . . . "W-wait, so you're back to normal, or is this an illusion, or are you just fucking with me, or is this a prank?" I question quickly.  Levi sighs and crosses his arms.   
  
"I am back to normal," he mutters. I rub my eyes.   
  
"H-HOW?! DID YOU CAST SOME KIND OF SPELL?!"   
  
"What the fuck? No."   
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"   
  
"I don't give a shit, but you don't have to believe me," he retorts.   
  
"B-BUT, YOU WERE JUST A CHIBI."          
  
"I only stayed like that because I still had the mark. My mark has fully disappeared now," Levi explains and starts to unbutton his pants. Well, since he's human sized, might as well watch. I watch him unzip his pants and he raises a brow at me. "Fucking pervert."   
  
"I am not!" He sighs and pulls down his pants to his knees and the mark on his thigh is definitely gone. _Hey, I can make this into a lemon fanfiction._  
  
"Whatever the hell you're thinking. . .don't do it."   
  
"I wasn't thinking of anything," I mutter, staring at Levi as he puts his pants back on. He's pretty short. "I expected you to be shorter than me." He looks at me with a blank expression.   
  
"Is that your fucking first impression?"   
  
"Y-yea, surprisingly you're a few centimeters taller than me. A few centimeters. _A few centimeters._ "  
  
  
" _ **CENTIMETERS**_."   
  
  
"I fucking get it you dumb fuck. Stop rubbing it in my face. Goddamn."   
  
"Whoa! Is this the girl?!" A voice shrieks and I immediately look at the entrance only to see. . .Hanji?   
  
 _Hanji.  
  
Wait.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
What the hell is she doing there?! _  
  
OHMYGASH. IT'S ACTUALLY HANJI!   
  
I grin widely and shake Levi's shoulders. "LEVI, YOU GOT ME MY EARLY PRESENT? WHY IS HANJI HERE? THIS IS GREAT. WE CAN BE BFF'S! WHERE'S EREN?"   
  
"Idiot. She's here to take me back."   
  
"She's so loud! Like me! We can be best friends!"   
  
I'm so excited I run up to Hanji and walk around her, examining her attire. "Wow! You're real!" I stand in front of her, looking up at her (cause shit is she pretty tall). "You're so cool!" She gives me a grin and puts an arm around my shoulders.   
  
"We're total bff's."   
  
"We're not here to be shitty ass friends," Levi growls. I glare at Levi and then look at Hanji, who also gives me a look.   
  
"Stop being jealous," Hanji and I simultaneously say. Levi sighs and leans his forehead on his palms.  
  
"We can't stay. We have to leave," he says. My heart sinks and I suddenly realize why Hanji is here.   
  
"Wait, you're leaving _now_?" I question, eyes wide. He gives me a nod.   
  
"I said it earlier, dumbass."   
  
"But, I. . . ," I whisper.  
  
The atmosphere grows thick with tension. _Levi is. . .leaving. He's leaving at midnight. . .on Christmas._ My chest begins to ache and I feel a hand pat me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Levi is going to stay for today."   
  
"You dumbass, it's already 10 o'clock, shitty glasses," Levi states. I take out my phone and check my phone and it is indeed 10 o'clock. _Two more hours and Levi is leaving. . . ?_  
  
"Well, the happy atmosphere before was so cool, so why don't we bring it back?" Hanji says with an awkward smile. I clench my phone and look into Levi's eyes.   
  
"W-well, if you're going to leave, let me take you somewhere!" He sighs and walks past me and out the door. I watch his figure pass me in surprise. _He's not going to deny?_  
  
"What're you waiting for? Let's go," Levi grumbles. I run after Levi who's left me behind and grab his hand.   
  
"Wait! You walk too fast!" I say, stopping him from walking. He looks back at me, surprisingly not shaking my hand off.   
  
"So, where is this place?" I open my mouth and then I smile awkwardly.   
  
"Well, I didn't think at all, it just slipped out. . . ," I say, rubbing the back of my head. He sighs.   
  
"You're so hopeless," he mutters. I try to think of where to go, but nothing comes to mind.   
  
"I really don't know where to go. . . ," I whisper, squeezing Levi's hand.   
  
". . .Let's talk on your roof," he suggests and I look up at him.   
  
"Okay!" I give him a smile to hide the sadness that lurks inside me.   
  
  
Once we get on top of the roof, we sit side by side and look up to the clear, dark sky, filled with sparkling stars. I don't want this to moment to end. . .ever. I wish we can stay like this forever, but Levi doesn't belong to this world. ". . .Anything to say?" Levi questions, never taking his eyes off of the sky. I bring my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them, letting out a small sigh.   
  
"I'm going to miss your company," I say, bashfully.   
  
". . .You know I expected you to be way more surprised to find out that I'm regular sized. Your reaction was little," he suddenly says. I raised a brow.   
  
"I was hecka surprised! What're you talking about?!"   
  
"Didn't seem like it."   
  
"Well, you're apparently blind and deaf."   
  
"I guess I am, only around you."   
  
"What's that supposed to be mean?! You stupid jerk!"   
  
"I guess I'm only a jerk around you, then."   
  
"Ugh! You're so rude!"   
  
"Only around you!"   
  
"Stop saying that!"   
  
"Well, then stop insulting me."   
  
We both look at each other and burst into laughter. I soon come to realization. "AH! Levi actually laughed!" He glares at me.   
  
"You dumbass, it's nothing special," he growls. I grin at him and I realize that I don't feel as sad as before.   
  
 _Did Levi act like that because he knew I was feeling down?_  
  
". . .Thank you, Levi."   
  
". . .For what?"  
  
"For cheering me up," I ruffle his hair and he grabs my wrist, giving me an evil eye.   
  
"I was not trying to cheer you up! Even if I did, you cannot touch my hair," he says. I just laugh it off.   
  
"Man, Levi you should be more honest with yourself!"   
  
"Fine. How about this? You ask me only one question and I'll answer honestly," Levi says. I look at him with wide eyes. He sneers. "No dumb questions involving Eren or some shit!" I smile guiltily. "Honestly. . . ."  
  
"Okay! I will ask a question!"   
  
"Only one question."   
  
". . .Did you enjoy your time with me?"   
  
". . . ."  
  
He doesn't respond and I look up at the sky full of stars, waiting for him to find the right words to tell me.   
  
". . .I-I somehow did," he stammers which is really, really, really, really _rare_. His answer makes my heart warm and flutter and my lips curve into a smile. _I'm glad_. . . . "It was really annoying at first because you were so loud, but I got used to it. You always laughed, and it somehow seemed to be my favorite thing to hear."  **Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa! I FEEL REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW, BUT IS HE GOING TO SAY WHAT I THINK HE'S GOING TO SAY? WAIT, maybe not! It's impossible!** I can feel my face burning and I hide my face in my arms. "Whatever the fuck you're thinking, I shall say no to it," Levi's evil voice echoes in my ears and I suddenly feel disappointed. Ah shit, I got my hopes up again. "Anyways, you showed me what the real world looked like. . .it's really nice. I expected it to look like shit, since you live in it, but surprisingly it doesn't look too bad." Wow, thanks Levi.   
  
"Can't you just be honest, Levi?!" we hear someone whisper-shout and we look behind us, only to see the familiar brown haired woman. She smiles and ignores Levi's intense glare. "By the way, I'm leaving first! Erwin needs me! PEACE!" Hanji jumps off the roof and disappears into thin air. That was. . .random.   
  
"D-don't you need to leave?" I question Levi.   
  
"It's not time, yet."  
  
"So, you'll stay with me for these last two hours?"   
  
". . .You make it sound weird, shithead."   
  
"Well, excuuuuse me, princess!"   
  
". . . ."  
  
I can see Levi lay down through the corner of my eyes and I look down at my knees. "I'm sorry for being annoying, Levi," my mouth starts talking by itself and I don't even know what I'm doing. "You really were a jerk when you stayed with me, but to be honest, I've somehow grown accustomed to it."   
  
". . . ."  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that," I whisper.   
  
". . . ."  
  
"I'll miss you a lot. Thanks for being nice to me sometimes and thanks for making me feel like I'm not alone," I choke on my words as tears begin to fall down.   
  
"Thank you for being mean."  
  
"Thank you for being a clean freak."  
  
"Thank you for cooking for me."   
  
"Thank you for comforting me."  
  
"Thank you for listening to me."  
  
"Thank you for staying with me."   
  
"Thank you for. . .being my friend!"   
  
  
I'm crying and sniffing like crazy now. I'm crying out my feelings for him. I wipe my eyes rapidly as the tears fall down like a waterfall.   
  
It hurt.   
  
My heart hurt a lot.   
  
It felt like someone was clenching my heart and squeezing it. It was painful.   
  
I don't want Levi to leave, no, I want him to stay!   
  
I didn't expect the goodbye to be like this. I expected a happy me waving at Levi as his nice little ass walked out of my life, but no.   
  
It's the total opposite.   
  
I'm crying for Levi as he's about to walk out of my life with his nice little ass.   
  
Arms wrap around me and I sob even harder, wrapping my arms around a masculine torso.   
  
"Th--*hiccup* thank you!" I cry, burying my face in his chest, making sure I'm putting my forehead against his heart.   
  
". . .Idiot, you don't have to thank me," I hear him say. I can't say anything anymore, my words have died out and all I can do is wail and cry. "You seriously are a dumbass. A dumb, shitty, stupid, asswipe, dumbass."   
  
I fist the back of his shirt and finally find the words I can shout. "Why did you have to come into my life?!"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Why didn't you just stay in your stupid titan world?!"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"Why. . .?"   
  
". . . ."   
  
"WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?!"           
  
". . . !"   
  
I sob uncontrollably, slightly hitting his chest with my head. "You're going to leave me like Mamoru did! Just like Mamoru!"  
  
I sound so selfish.   
  
But, this is how I feel.   
  
I don't want to be left behind again.  
  
I don't want to be lonely.   
  
I don't want to lose someone important to me again.   
  
No more!   
  
"You dumbass. . . ," Levi mutters, "stop crying."   
  
I look up at him and open my mouth. "How do you expect me to stop?! I can't! Not when I'm about to lose someone so. . .! So important to me!"   
  
". . . ."  
  
"I knew this would happen! I knew you'd leave, but I don't want you to leave!"   
  
". . .Stop. . . ."  
  
"I shouldn't have talked with you!"   
  
". . .Dumbass. . . ."  
  
"I should have kicked you out!"   
  
"Stop!" Levi shouts. I look up at Levi and open my mouth to say something again. But, then Levi aggressively holds my chin. He looks into my eyes, and my eyes widen.   
  
 _His eyes. . .they're glittering? No, they're tears. Is he. . .crying?_  
  
"You dumbass, I told you to stop," he says, but you can't hear the cold tone in his voice. "I never expected this to happen, also. I thought I'd leave with no problem, but then. . .you became the problem," he laughs half-heartedly. "I can't believe this is happening today of all days. . . ." I sniff and a small smile plasters itself onto his lips. "I swear, you're always crying. Stop crying over me." His hands cup my cheeks and he brings my forehead against his, our noses touching.   
  
I'm sitting down, while Levi kneels in front of me. Tears pool in my eyes again and I let out three words.   
  
  
"Happy Birthday, Levi."   
  
  
Then, our lips gradually graze against each other. Our lips move together so slowly as if we're afraid to break one another. Then, the warmth from his lips seem to disappear. I open my eyes and see Levi slightly fading away.   
  
He's fading away. . . .  
  
There is nothing I can do.   
  
He opens his mouth and I shut my eyes tight when I hear it.   
  
"Merry Christmas."   
  
  
It's finally struck midnight.   
  
  
Levi fades away in thin air and I break down right there.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: Was this rushed? o.o   
  
but, omygashhhhhh. levi is freking gone.   
  
lol! it was real fun writing this chapter! Longest one, yet!   
  
3208 words!

 


	10. T e n

I find it funny how you guys thought it was the end. GUYS NO, NO, NO. DID I TELL YOU IT WAS DONE? NO, OKAY. IT IS DONE WHEN I SAY IT IS DONE. 

Plus, there will be no sequel to this story, unless people really want it. 

I know a lot of people out there hate sequels, so yeah.

It is close to the end! :3 

Enjoy!!!!

 

 

How long has it been? 

It's been. . .too long. 

"[Name] are you sure you're okay?" my boss questions. I blankly look at him and then back to my computer. 

". . . ."

"It's been two months and you haven't spoken at all." 

Two months. . .it's been two months since Levi had left. ". . . ."

"Is this about a guy, because if it is, I'll tell you for sure he is not worth it," boss harshly says. I look down and bite my lip. 

". . .Sorry." 

"Wh-what?" 

"I'm sorry," I repeat quietly. 

"You spoke! I'm so happy!" I look up at boss and he's grinning proudly. I feel the corner of my lips twitching and then boss screams. "YES! SMILE FOR ME!" he creepily says, curling his fingers. The expression on his face was so weird that a familiar emotion spreads through my heart. I laugh a little and my vision becomes blurry. It's been so long since I've laughed, and it feels really. . .good. "You finally laughed!" Boss starts to scream happily and I laugh even more. "I'm so glad! The [Name] is coming back!" 

All of a sudden, the door to my office opens and all of my co-workers fill in with happy grins. I look around in surprise. "Is there something special today?" I question and everyone looks at each other with huge smiles. 

"Happy Valentines Day!" 

Valentines. . .Day?

Everyone brings out chocolates and puts them beside my desk. 

"Everyone has been worried about you lately and we wanted to surprise you!" boss explains, nodding triumphantly. 

". . .You guys are always doing something for me," I speak, "I really am lucky to have co-workers like you guys." 

"We're all family here!" 

"Yea, we take care of each other!" 

I wipe my eyes when I feel the tears coming. "All I've been doing is crying lately," I mutter to myself. An arm wraps around my shoulders and I'm suddenly against something soft. 

"Quick! Take a picture!" boss shouts. 

Wait. . .is boss's cheek against my cheek?! 

FLASH! 

I blink and look ahead, only to see a camera. A picture?! One of my coworkers holding the camera turns it around, so I can look at the picture. Boss's left cheek is against my right cheek and my eyes are closed, while boss is smiling happily. "Hey, I blinked!" I say, pointing at the screen. Boss laughs near my ear and I cringe. 

"It's perfect! At least, I look perfect!" he cackles and I smile. 

"Yay!!! Our [Name] has smiled!" Everyone shouts. I laugh and wave my hands at everyone. 

"Stop, you guys are making me feel too happy!" I say with a huge smile.

"DAWWWWW! SHE'S BLUSHING!" Boss wipes his eyes as if he's crying. 

"What're you crying for?!" A few of the co workers shout. 

"I've missed [Name]'s real smile, okay!?!" 

"True, me ,too." 

"Yea." 

This kind of reminds me of that one shoujo manga. . . . "Guys, she's in the zone."

"She's in the zone." 

"What is she. . .Kagami?" 

"No, no stop comparing her to freaking Kagami from Kuroko no Basket, they're not alike! How many times have I told you?!" cue smack. 

I look up at everyone. "Am I in a shoujo manga, guys?" 

"She's definitely back to normal, guys." 

"Welcome back!" Boss smacks me hard on the back and I groan, glaring at him. "There's that angry look!" 

"I swear. . .you always want me to get mad at you," I mutter, heaving a sigh. 

"Now, since we love you, oh, so much! Eat all of these chocolates, okay?" I stare at the pile of chocolates beside my desk. 

"Don't mind if I do!" 

 

-Skip-

 

I finally finish work and exit the building, my bag filled with box of chocolates. I smile warmly when I remember how everyone barged in and gave me chocolates. I swear. . .I'm probably lucky to have such good co workers. "[Name]!" I furrow my brows and look to the side, only to see Mamoru running towards me. 

"Mamoru? What're you doing here?" He stops in front of me, panting and resting his hands on his knees. "Okay?" He stands straight up, still panting and smiles. 

"Can we talk it over dinner?"  

I look at him and then at my chocolates. 

Should I. . . ?

"Well, okay, but you're paying beca---"

"Alright! I'm paying! Let's go!" he cuts me off and grabs my wrist, dragging me to his car. 

"Wai---"

"Don't say anything, yet." 

 

-skip- 

 

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I question. Here we are at a five star Italian restaurant. I take sip of my wine and look at the man in front of me. He has a serious expression on his face.

". . .I want you to marry me again." 

My body freezes and I stare at my drink in shock. Did he. . . ?

"Marry me again, please." 

My heart thumps. 

"M-marry?" I whisper, looking up at him. His expression is so serious and it throws me off. 

"Yes."

"B-but, what about Chisato. . . ?" 

". . .We. . . ," he looks down and I can feel the anger boiling inside of me. 

"You left her?" I sharply question. 

"No. . . ."

"You're going to leave her, like you left me?" 

"No!" he shouts, surprising me. "Our relationship was fake! Our parents set us up." I'm so shocked, words don't leave my mouth. "I didn't want that, I had to deal with it. I didn't want to leave you," he whispers, fisting his hands. "I'm still in love with you."

". . .Why did you tell me now?" 

". . .Because our engagement was broken off." I thought they were dating, but I guess they were secretly engaged. "Do you think you can take me back?" I stare at him and my mouth opens. 

"No," I blankly answer. 

He seems taken aback. "Wh-what?" 

"My answer is no."

"Why. . . ?" 

"I-I'm in love with someone else!" I shout, shutting my eyes. 

"But, you were never talking to a man," he says. 

"I was. . . ," I look away," you're just blind." 

"Wow. . .I thought you'd wait for me," he says, put a hand over his mouth. "I'm too late." 

"Yea, you are," I say and smile. "But, it's okay, you can find someone else." 

". . .You're not going to leave?" he suddenly questions. I look at him as if he's crazy. 

"No, why?" 

"Because usually girls always leave when they hear something like this."

"You think I'm going to leave when you're going to pay for the food?! No way! I'm eating here! This is a five star restaurant!" I say and put on a determined face. "I. Will. Eat. The. Food!" 

 

-third point of view-

 

"She seems to be doing well," a woman says, her brown eyes looking at the man beside her as they stare through a mirror. 

". . . ."

". . .You okay?" 

"Let's go." 

"Huh?! But, you don't--"

"I mean. . . ."

". . .?"

"Take me back." 

"You know I can't do that." 

"You have to take me back there."

"Is something the matter?" A familiar turquoise eyed teen asks. 

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

"What is it, shitty glasses?" 

"We'll have him go!" The brown eyed woman points at the turquoise eyed teen. 

"U-Um?" 

"I don't trust him, what if he becomes a titan in that world?" 

"That isn't going to happen!" The woman chortles, waving her hand. 

"Who's that?" The teen points at the mirror and at the [h/c] haired woman, who's eating something that looks really good. "She's eating really delicious looking food!" 

SMACK!

"OUCH!" The teen rubs his head and immediately backs away from the short man who radiates off a dangerous aura. 

"Shut the fuck up, brat." 

"You're kind of back to normal!" The woman cooes. 

". . . ."

"Anyways, Eren, would you like to go on a trip?" 

"Huh? A trip? To where?" 

"No, don't let him go. I will go, no one else."

"But, I've sai---"

"Then, find a way!" the short man shouts, glaring at the woman and leaving the lab. 

". . .He really likes her, doesn't he?" the brown haired woman whispers, rubbing her chin. 

". . .Um?" 

"Oh, Eren! Watch this with me, okay?!" the woman drags the teen in front of the mirror. As the woman stares into the mirror, looking at the female Levi 'likes' an idea comes to her mind. 

". . .What if. . .YES! I'VE FOUND ANOTHER SOLUTION!" she shouts, scaring the poor teen. 

 

-first point of view-

 

"Ahhhh! That was so good!" I stretch out my arms and let out a satisfied sigh. "I love Italian food. . .all foods." I look up and see Mamoru gazing at me with warm eyes and I slightly feel a flutter in my heart. Ah. . . .

"You always seem to enjoy yourself while eating."

"Doesn't everyone?" I say matter of factly. 

"Well, you seem in heaven while you eat," Mamoru says and chuckles. 

"Well, since I have finished eating, I will take my leave." I stand up and smile at him. "See you another time!" I begin to walk, but then arms wrap around my waist. I squeak in surprise. "Mamoru?!" 

"Wait, you got something on your shirt," he whispers in my ear. He brushes my shirt with his fingers and I immediately rip away from him. 

"Thanks, but that was unnecessary!" I bow and finally take my leave. As I walk away, I peek over my shoulders and see a sullen looking Mamoru. My legs stop walking and a thought comes to me.

Should I. . .take him back? 

It's not like Levi's coming back. . . .

"No!" I shake my head and power walk out of the restaurant. 

He will come back! I know for sure! I clench my fists and walk to a nearby bus stop. 

Levi will come back! 

 

A few days later. . . .

 

"YOUR COUSINS ARE HERE, YOU NEED TO COME OVER RIGHT AWAY!" my ears have blasted from my mom's yelling through the phone in my hands. 

"Mom, you're ki--"

"RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I'M THROWING AWAY YOUR BLANKETS!" 

"MOM, NO, DON'T DO THAT!" 

"GET HERE RIGHT AWAY, CRUSTY ASS!" My mom finally hangs up and I look at the phone with furrowed eyebrows and a sneer. Who is she calling a crusty ass?! I swear, mom you're the meanest person on this planet! Calling your own daughter crusty ass?! 

"I probably get my crusty ass from your saggy ass, mom!" I shout to nobody. I get up from my bed and sigh. Today is my day off, too. I stand up and then look at the time. 

10:47 AM.

It's way too early. I trudge to the bathroom and get ready. 

 

-skip to mom's home- 

 

I ring on the doorbell and I can hear screaming behind the door. A smile etches onto my lips. There's banging behind the door. 

"I'M GETTING IT!" 

"HEY, NO FAIR! I WANT TO OPEN IT YOU DUMBASS!"

The door opens and I see two of my cousins. It's Takamune and Sousuke. They look at me and their eyes shine. "AH! IT'S [NAME], GUYS! SHE'S HERE!" Takamune shouts, his red hair flowing. The both glomp me and I groan, laughing afterwards. 

"You little booger heads! Stop glomping me every time you see me!" I say, ruffling Takamune's red hair and Sousuke's light brown hair. They're both around 10-12 years old. 

"[Name] did your boobs get bigger?" Sousuke questions and I feel something grab hold of my right breast. 

"AHHH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" I push both of them off and cover my chest. "DON'T TOUCH MY TWINS, BLOCKHEADS!" The boys start to laugh and I growl and push them aside, walking into the small house. 

"Moooooom!" 

My mom comes in the living room, her eyes sparkling in anger and a spatula in her hand. "YOU'RE LATE!" She runs up to me and I scream, running around the couch. 

"MOM! STOP!" 

"I NEED TO KILL YOU FIRST!" She waves the spatula in her hand, giving me a deadly look. 

It's been two months since Levi has disappeared, but I something feels real weird. 

I feel happy again. 

"Mom! Stop chasing me!" I shout, running around the couch as she chases me. 

"Hey, mom! I think [Name]'s melons got bigger! Loo--- OUCH! MOM, WHAT THE HELL?" 

"You do NOT talk that way about your cousin!" 

That day, it was filled with shouting, smiling, and laughing. It was the most fun I've had in awhile. 

It's already night time and our cousins are about to leave. "Kids, we're about to leave. Get ready," my aunt says and Takamune and Sousuke groan. 

"Mom, you're going to talk with Aunt [Surname] for another freaking 30 minutes! Why bother getting ready?!" Sousuke shouts. I laugh and hold out my hands, so he can give me a high five, but instead he slaps my chest. 

"SOUSUKE! WHAT THE FUCK!" I bonk his head, and then cover my chest, glaring at him. "You got some boob fetish!" Sousuke gives me a sly smirk. 

"Duh. I am a man, after all."

"You're freaking 10 years old!" 

"Sousuke, we can be the boob fetish team together!" Takamune jumps in and Sousuke nods along. They both give each other a high five and I move away from them. 

"[Name] do you even have a boyfriend?" Sousuke questions, picking his ear. My heart aches and I shake my head. "Hah, sucks for you. I have a girlfriend!" he sticks his tongue out at me and I growl. 

"You're too young to experience love right now, Sousuke," I mutter. 

"You're too old to get married!" Takamune points out and the both start to chortle. 

"Why you little---!" I grab their ears and they scream. "That's right! Scream! Scream you damn brats!" I immediately let go of their ears and my eyes widen. 

"[Name] you're so mean!" 

I sounded. . .like Levi. I shake my head and blankly look at the two kids. "What happened?" they question simultaneously. I gulp.   

"Nothing. I just had a strange sense of deja vu," I mutter. 

"What kind of deja vu?" 

"Well," a sly smirk appears on my lips, "I'll show you guys." 

"W-wait! Never mind! We don't want to know!" 

I shake my head and a small laugh bubbles from me. "I was kidding, you little kids." 

"Hey, [Name], let's play on your WiiU," Takamune suggests, pointing at the device, that's sitting near the television. I give them a smirk. 

"Brawl?" 

"Yes!" 

The whole night, I play Super Smash with my two little cousins, filled with even more shouting. (They didn't leave until midnight). 

 

After my cousins leave, I decide to stay the night. "[Name] have you really not found a man yet?" mom questions as she cleans the kitchen. I bite my bottom lip and look away. ". . .If you're having troubles, I can set you up with my friend's son. He's very good looking." 

"I'm fine, mom. Thank you for worrying about me. I'm heading to bed," I sulkily trudge to my old bedroom and face plant on the bed. 

 

"YOU FUCKING HIT ME WITH THE FUCKING METAL PART! FUCKING RETARD!"

"Fuck you."

"I'M COVERED IN FILTH!" 

"Get back to your normal self. Seeing you all depressed makes me want to puke."

". . .I promise to tell you. . .when I-I'm about to lea-eave."

"Happy Birthday!" 

"I'm not repeating it."

". . .Happy Birthday."

"You're very annoying, you talk loudly, you're way too straight forward, and too honest."

"Though you're very annoying, it's soothing to hear you talk. Though, you're very straightforward and honest it's an attractive quality. Sometimes you're way too clumsy, too. You're always hitting the corner of the island and screaming, but that's what makes it very amusing. Lastly, you're very considerate of others and like to help people. . . ."

"I never expected this to happen, also. I thought I'd leave with no problem, but then. . .you became the problem."

 

"Merry Christmas." 

 

Tears are falling freely again and I sniffle. I don't understand why his words are coming back to me, but I'm more shocked that I remember the words he's actually said. I laugh when I remember the first time I met him. He was cleaning my kitchen and I hit him with the fly swatter. Oh my god, that was hilarious. There was that time when I showed him Ereri and he pissed on my carpet. 

I laughed. 

He patted my head when I was feeling down. 

Another laugh emitted from me. 

He complimented me in somewhat a nice way. When he told me 'happy birthday'. 

And, when he said 'Merry Christmas'. 

Those were his last words now that I think of it. 

"Thanks a lot you stupid bastard! You had to say that! Now, I'll remember it every Christmas!" I whisper-shout to no one in particular. "Stupid chibi, little shit!" I hold back the sob that tries to escape my throat and sniffle. "I'm never going to watch Attack on Titan again. Screw you!" 

I really wished I had smacked him before he left. . . nevermind that wouldn't change anything. As I begin to think of Levi's face, I fall into a slumber.

 

 

"She's actually here." 

"Are we going to surprise, heichou?" 

"She looks weird and she's drooling." 

What's with all the whispers?

"Hanji, are you sure this is the right person?" 

"Of course! I know her face! Plus, we need her here for a little bit! Levi is being a depressed baby."

I put my hands over my eyes and sit up. As I sit up, the whispers get louder and I growl. "Can you guys shut up?" I sneer, rubbing my eyes. I open my eyes and I'm somewhere very, very unfamiliar. Brown orbs are in my view and I scream, standing up and backing up into a wall. 

"Hello, [Name]!" I look around the room with huge eyes. 

"Why are you here, Hanji?!" I spot familiar faces. "And, with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin?! Did you guys teleport into my room?!" 

"No need to panic!" Hanji reassures. 

"THIS IS NOT REAL! This is a dream!" 

"U-um, [Name]-chan, please calm down," Armin says, sweat dropping. 

"I brought you here," Hanji proudly says. I stare at her as if she's crazy. 

"I'm in your world?" I question. 

"I can't believe I'm looking at the girl Levi loves," Eren says with huge eyes. 

LEVI. LEVI IS HERE.

"Levi! Does he know I'm here?" I question. Hanji sheepishly scratched her head. 

"About that, he does not know, so. . .I'd probably get punched, but it's worth it," Hanji smiles softly, "he's been in the dumps ever since he's come back from the real world. He really misses you, [Name]." I smile a little. 

"He does. . . ?" 

"Yea, he barely yells at us anymore," Mikasa says and I look up at the four. 

"He's been acting different ever since he came back, so we decided to bring you here, so you can to heichou," Eren explains and I look down. 

"So, I'm only able to see Levi for today. . . ."

". . . Yeah, basically," Hanji whispers. I beam a smile and nod. 

"Okay! As long as I get to see Levi again, I'm fine!" 

"Would you mind staying here for a bit longer? Levi is still sleeping, and he won't wake up for awhile."

I give Hanji a nod as she leaves the room and I sit back down on the bed, facing the window. It's strange. I automatically feel comfortable here already, it's as if I've lived here before. A shiver runs down my spine when I remember that there are titans in this world. "C-can you tell us about your world?" Eren stammers, looking at me with curious eyes. Armin and Mikasa move closer also. 

"My world? Well, you definitely see the ocean water, the yellow sand, and freedom," I say. The three look at each other excitedly and I smile sadly. They've never, ever seen these things and my heart starts to ache. I pull out my phone and Eren yells. 

"What is that?!" he screams. I laugh.

"In my world, it's called a phone. You can contact through people with this device. See?" I hold out my phone to the three teens and they look at it with huge eyes. 

"Whoa! A phone!" Armin says. 

I tell the teens stories and pictures about my world. 

I've never seen anyone as excited or happy as the three. 

 

The door suddenly opens behind me and I freeze. "Hey, brats, have you seen shitty glasses?" 

"Heichou!" The three teens stand up and salute. 

"Who's that?" I freeze, afraid to turn around. 

I'm afraid he'll disappear. 

He'll disappear again. 

My hands begin to shake and I look at the teens who are giving me worried expressions. 

"State your name, cadet," Levi coldly says. 

I stand up, my back facing Levi. 

"Turn around, cadet!" 

". . .But, I'm afraid you'll disappear," I whisper. 

"What was that?" I hear footsteps walking towards me and I bite my lip. 

"She said she's not feeling well," Eren speaks up. 

". . .Be quiet, brat. Is this cadet from Sina? She has different clothing." 

Armin looks me in the eye and I gulp. Armin is telling me to turn around, but I'm hesitating. I don't know why I'm hesitating. Knowing myself I'd turn around and glomp Levi, but my body won't move. "No, she is not from Sina," Mikasa says. 

"Levi," my mouth moves on it's own. I turn around and meet his steel grey orbs. 

 

". . .[Name]. . . ?" 

 

Author's Note: Okay, wow. this chapter seems really rushed. . .sorry.

Heyyyyyyy, you meet Levi agaiiiinnnn. . .but too bad it's a cliffhangerrrrrrr HAHAHAHA.   
MAN, I love cliffhangers.   
You guys should love them, too.   
IT WAS LOTS OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!


	11. E l e v e n

  
  
  
Levi stares at me, a look of disbelief on his face. His mouth slightly open and his eyes are slightly wide. I can see him clenching his hands into fists and he averts his eyes. "H-heichou! You see, we---"  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Levi says in an icy tone and I flinch.   
  
"Heichou, please don't get mad," Eren says with a serious expression.   
  
"We only brought her here so you would feel better," Mikasa says. I don't say anything and look at Levi, who briefly turns his back to us.   
  
"This was shitty glasses' plan, wasn't it?" Levi speaks up.   
  
"Y-yes!" Armin responds. The door opens and Hanji barges in.   
  
"I couldn't find, grumpy pan---" As soon as her eyes laid on Levi, her mouth turns into a thin line. "Levi."  
  
"Shitty glasses, what is this? Did you make some kind of clone or something?" Levi questions, jabbing a thumb at me. Clone?   
  
"No, this isn't a clone!" Hanji declines, crossing her arms into an 'x'. "This is the real deal, Levi! Plus, why would I make a clone of the girl you romantically love?!"   
  
"Levi. . . ," I murmur.   
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY ANYWAYS?! I BROUGHT HER HERE FOR YOU!" Hanji shouts. I look at Hanji who's pouting, and we make eye contact. Levi doesn't say anything and heads for the door. My heart races and my feet move forward.   
  
"Levi!" I speak in a sharp tone. Levi's hand stays above the handle and he looks over his shoulder. "I. . .want to talk to you!"   
  
Silence consumes the room and he opens the door. "Follow me," he says and leaves. I immediately follow after him and everyone gives me reassuring smiles. Levi quietly leads the way down the hallway, and I must say it's a long ass hallway. We finally reach a door and he opens the door, while I follow along. "Close the door and lock it." I do as he says and lock the door. ". . .You're not supposed to be here," Levi quietly says. Levi's back is still facing me and I can feel my heart beating.   
  
"Honestly, I didn't expect myself to be here. . . ," I say, awkwardly fidgeting.   
  
"Tch. You're everywhere I go, aren't you?" Tears begin to fill my vision and I blink to make it go away. I really have been crying lately. Like a baby. I sniffle and then hear a sigh from Levi. "Are you crying again?" He finally turns around and I see a soft expression on his face. A small smile appears on his lips and my heart flutters. He begins walking towards me and I feel the urge to glomp him. I don't want him to come to me. . .I want to come to him! I break out in a run and successfully glomp Levi, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "OOF!" Levi manages to catch me and he groans. "I didn't expect this, but you could've warned me sooner, shit head." I cry when I hear him call me that.   
  
"I've missed y-you," I cry, burying my face into his shoulder. "You weren't there to yell at me, I was so lonely." My emotions begin pouring out and it's so overwhelming that I begin to cry even harder.   
  
". . . ."  
  
"I just---" I wail, fisting the back of his shirt, "I was so broken!"   
  
". . .I know," Levi murmurs in my ear. I sniffle and rest my forehead on his shoulder; since it felt kind of hard to breath. "I watched you."   
  
". . . ."  
  
"I was planning to come to your world, but I couldn't. . . ."   
  
". . .Because the titans aren't' dead, yet?" I question, still sniffling.   
  
"No, because if I choose to stay with you, then I'd have my memories erased."  
  
"Memories?"   
  
"Yea, I wouldn't want that at all."   
  
"I wouldn't want that, either," I whisper.   
  
"If I did, I'd forget your stupid jokes and stupid expressions."   
  
". . .That's not even funny," I say and lean my head back to look Levi in the face, but I instantly freeze when I see the most beautiful, yet gentlest smile on his face. His grey orbs are telling me so many emotions, yet the one that stands out the most to me is. . .love.   
  
"I wish I hated you sometimes," he whispers, brushing his fingers on my cheek, wiping away the fresh tears, while his other hand supports my waist.   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Because you make me feel so weak around you. I get this weird nasty feeling in my gut and seeing you just makes me so happy," he explains and I pout.   
  
"You wish you hated me because of that? THAT'S A GOOD THING," I smile widely. Levi chuckles a little and I put both of my hands on both sides of his cheeks. "You're so precious to me," I whisper, gazing at his face. I can see a slight pink on his pale cheeks.  
  
"Dumbass, don't say things like that."   
  
"I'm just saying the truth," I say, tracing my fingers along his cheekbones. I unwrap my legs around his waist and stand. Since, he's only a _few centimeters_ tall, I don't have to look up that much. We stare at each other silence until. . . .  
  
"GUYS, GUYS! THEY'RE GOING TO DO IT! THEY'RE GOING TO SMOOCH!" Levi and I immediately look at the door.  
  
"That shitty glasses. . . ," Levi growls.   
  
"OH CRAP! I'M LEAVING, GOOD LUCK KIDS!" Hanji shouts and then there's a 'what?!' from one familiar voice.   
  
"That brat. . . ." I look at Levi and burst out laughing. He looks at me quizzically and I lean onto his shoulder, laughing. "I don't get what's so funny."   
  
"Nothing. They reminded me of some people," I say.  
  
"You shouldn't be laughing y'know. We're in _my_ world. _Titan world_ ," Levi says and I look at him with wide eyes.   
  
"You're right. I was focused on seeing you that I didn't think of that."  
  
"Dumbass," Levi says and bonks my head. I smile when I see his cheeks turning red. "I hate how you make me feel like this."   
  
"I'm glad you hate how I make you feel, because that basically means you love it, that's why you hate it," I respond. He rolls his eyes.   
  
"Wow, you're a smart ass, aren't you?"  
  
"Thanks! You noticed?"   
  
"Who's this?" A deep voice resonates through the room.   
  
"Erwin. . . ," Levi breathes out and I press my lips together, looking up at Levi nervously. I turn around and the first thing I look at?   
  
 **EYEBROWS. HIS EYEBROWS.**  
  
"U-uh. . . ," I mutter, trying to look at his face, but my eyes keep wandering to his thick, caterpillar eyebrows.   
  
"Oh, is she that one woman from the other world?" Erwin questions, hands behind his back.   
  
"Yea, she's the girl I fell in love with," Levi calmly says and I can't help the smile that makes it's way to my lips. My insides are twirling with happiness.   
  
"I'm glad. . . ," Erwin smirks and turns his back. "This isn't what I actually imagined. I imagined Levi to leave with no care, but I guess that's not it."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Levi questions, brows furrowed.   
  
"I'm happy for you, Levi, but do you remember that you both are in completely different worlds?"   
  
". . . ." I stay quiet.   
  
"I'm aware of that," Levi quietly says.   
  
"If you enter her world again, you'll lose your memories, and if that woman stays any longer, she'll disappear. . .permanently," Erwin says and my eyes widen.   
  
"So, basically, you're telling us we can't be together?" I speak up, clenching my fists.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, what was the whole point of bringing Levi to my world?!"   
  
"To show him what it felt like to fall in love."  
  
"I don't get it," I say, "why would yo----" Levi covers my mouth and glares at Erwin's back.   
  
"You wanted me to fall in love and then break apart even more?" Levi questions. Erwin turns around and looks at us with a blank stare.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"What the hell?! I don't get it! This doesn't make sense!" I shout, after pushing Levi's hand away.  
  
"Geez, I was kidding," Erwin says with a serious expression and I can't help but wonder if he's lying or not? "I'm not some crazy scientist, I don't know anything. I just wanted to see how much Levi actually loved a girl and apparently, he indeed does." Erwin chuckles a little and I look at him with a blank expression.   
  
Are you kidding me?   
  
Erwin is kidding? Wait, did he just joke around? My eyes trail back to his eyebrows. "What the fuck. That wasn't funny, bastard," Levi growls.   
  
"Yea, that wasn't funny," I say, crossing my arms and still looking at his fucking eyebrows. His eyebrows man. That one dude with the eyebrows that make him angry from Maze Runner probably looks worse than Erwin's. Hey. . .I wonder how would England look in front of me. . .with his eyebrows and stuff.   
  
"Levi, do _you_ plan on leaving this world?"   
  
I look at Levi and he looks a bit conflicted.   
  
"Or. . .[Name], do _you_ plan on leaving your world?"   
  
Levi looks at me and I bite my bottom lip.   
  
 _Do we really have to decide? I can tell Levi wants to stay and slay the titans, but what about me?_  
  
To be honest, I don't really know. I don't want to leave Levi or my family.   
  
This is a tough decision.   
  
"Why don't we all leave to [Name]'s world?" Levi suggests, but Erwin smiles bitterly.   
  
"We can't. . .only you can," Erwin firmly says.   
  
". . .Let me think this through," I speak up.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After Erwin leaves, Levi offers to take me to the top of Shiganshina wall. Using his 3DMG, he lifts us up to the wall and we land on top of the concrete. His calloused hands wrap around my hand and I walk forward, seeing titans. This is their life. Surrounded by titans, yet are protected by walls. Seeing the titans is frightening, so frightening that I feel like crying. There were many clawing against the wall and walking around.   
  
The titans are more scarier than I expected, especially in an actual perspective. Levi covers my eyes and whispers in my ear. "Don't look."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"It's scary, isn't it?"   
  
". . .Yea," I whisper.   
  
"This is our life."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Would you want to stay in this world?" Levi questions and I immediately shake my head. "I wouldn't either, but I must rid of the titans. I'm humanity's strongest, and you know that also."   
  
"Yea."   
  
"I want you to go back home and do _not_ forget me."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"This world is too cruel for someone like you."   
  
I listen to him. Talking right now didn't feel right for me, so I let him talk.   
  
"We'll be far apart, but we'll be linked together in our hearts."  
  
". . .Okay," I respond quietly, my voice cracking.   
  
"Seeing you in my world, it makes me think of you getting eaten by a titan and I certainly. . . ," Levi pauses, "do not want to see you die in this world!"   
  
My eyes begin to sting and I turn around, embracing Levi as tight as I can. "I do not want to see you die in this world, also!" I shout. Levi chuckles and pats my head.   
  
"Don't cry over me, okay? I want to see you smile," Levi pulls away and cups my cheeks. I smile a little and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. "There's the smile I love." He's being awfully affectionate and it brings smile to my face. When he acts like this, or acts OOC, it makes me so happy.   
  
"I love you," I mutter and he looks at me with soft eyes.   
  
"I lo---," he stops himself and then turns away from me. "Tch. You manipulated me," he mutters, crossing his arms.   
  
"Well, we still got the whole day to ourselves," I say, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers together. "Let's make the most of it, okay?" He looks at me and then the edge of his lips curl up a little.   
  
"Lead the way, brat."   
  
". . .Where do we go? I don't know your world. . .wait, give me a tour!"   
  
"You've seen the anime, right? Shouldn't you know the places?"   
  
"The anime doesn't give directions, dumbass," I cover my mouth and he looks at me.   
  
"What'd you call me?"   
  
"U-uh. . .it's your fault! Your way of speaking is rubbing off on me!" I accuse. He gives me a devious look and I give him a sneer.   
  
"Tch. You really are a brat," he turns around and starts walking along the wall. I smirk and run at full speed and jump onto his back.   
  
"OUCH!"   
  
"RUN HEICHOU!"   
  
"You brat!"   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Waaaowwww.   
  
Erwin though. You got to see his majestic eyebrows, like dayum. If he were real, I'd stare at his eyebrows. like srsly. his eyebrows bother me, not in a bad way? XD   
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	12. T w e l v e

  
  
  
        The sun is close to setting already. I lean my back onto Levi's chest and watch the green land below us. We're on top of Shiganshina wall again. Levi's leaning against a cannon and I'm leaned against him. The silence in the air is so comforting and I don't want this moment to end. This moment with Levi is all I have before we separate. My eyes wander to the titans below us and all I can think is that, we are meant to be separated. We were _never_ meant to be together. We _have_ to accept it. My heart aches and my right hand immediately clutches my shirt, the area that is above my heart. "Something wrong?" Levi questions.   
  
        "Yea," I whisper.   
  
        "Care to tell me?"   
  
        "My chest feels really tight," I speak and tighten my hold on my shirt, "I was thinking that we were really are meant to be separated."   
  
        ". . . ."  
  
        He doesn't say anything and I laugh bitterly. "I'm sorry."  
  
        "It's fine," Levi tightens his arms around my waist and I bite the inside of my cheek.   
  
        "It's so weird. . .weird how I actually fell in love with an anime character."  
  
        "It's so weird how I fell in love with an idiot," he says and I give him a look that says 'too bad'. I shrug and smirk.  
  
        "Well, I guess you're an idiot for falling in love with an idiot, idiot," I mock. "OW!" Levi had smacked my head and I pout. "Geez, you started it," I murmur.   
  
        "Tch, brat."   
  
        "You're still going to call me brat?" I whine, turning around to look at him.   
  
        "Yeah, you basically are one."  
  
        "Fine then, _cleaning fairy_ ," I jut out my bottom lip as I say this. Levi suddenly holds my bottom lip with his fingers and I look at him with raised brows.   
  
        "Do you want me to cut that off for you?" I narrow my eyes. "Or do you want me to bite it for you?" I can feel my cheeks start to burn, but I don't feel embarrassed at all. . . . "I'll take that as a yes." He leans in and nibbles on my bottom lip, his fingers sliding down to my chin. I close my eyes and let him take advantage of my lips. After all, it _is_ our last day together.   
  
        He pulls away, both of us panting from the lack of oxygen. "I didn't know you can kiss like that," I breathlessly say with a small smirk. He clicks his tongue.   
  
        "I'll show you as many times as I want," he shoots back.   
  
        "Mind showing me again?" I ask a little sheepishly. His eyes widen a little and then he smiles softly. He cups one of my cheeks and leans in, kissing me softly. This kiss. . .is exactly like the kiss he gave me when we parted once. He's kissing me so softly, it was as if he was afraid that I'm going to break. He slightly parts, lips above mine.   
  
        "Is that enough?"   
  
        "No. . .not enough," I murmur and pull on his collar, bringing our lips together.   
  
          
        We made out for a whole entire hour, and I think I lost a lot of calories.   
  
  
  
  
        "Ahh, I never got to meet your cadets y'know?" I say, swinging our entwined fingers as we walk back to the building where Levi lives. He looks over at me and shakes his head.  
  
        "You're not meeting them."  
  
        "Huh? Why not? Jealous the guys will take me away, huh?" I tease and he pulls on my cheeks with a serious expression.   
  
        "They might get attached to your stupid face," he mutters.  
  
        "So, you're attached to my stupid face?" I question, grinning.   
  
        "No, dumbass. By attached, I mean scared."  
  
        "That doesn't even make sense!"   
  
        "Ahh! Heichou! I've been looking for you!" A familiar voice shouts. I look at the direction where the voice came from and see Eren running after us, Armin and Mikasa behind.   
  
        "The brat is coming," Levi mutters and I smile.   
  
        "Hiya Eren!" I greet, waving at him with my free hand. Eren's cheeks turn red as he smiles widely, stopping in front of us.   
  
        "[Name]!" he shouts my name.   
  
        "Hehe, what're you shouting my name for? I'm right in front of you," I say with a small laugh. Eren presses his lips together, his eyes sparkling and he stands straight, doing his salute.   
  
        "Y-yes! Sorry!" _Who does Eren think I am? His captain?_ I fist my hand to my mouth and giggle.   
  
        "Eren, I'm a normal human being, don't salute to me." Eren seems flustered and then blurts out.   
  
        "W-well, since you're heichou's girlfriend, I thought I'd be respectful!"   
  
        "Well, brat, what do you want?" Levi questions sharply. Eren jumps and then salutes.   
  
        "Hanji is looking for you, heichou!"   
  
        "Shitty glasses is looking for me? Why?"   
  
        "Something about [Name]!"   
  
        "Let's go!" I say and tug Levi, suggesting Eren to lead us. Mikasa and Armin stay quiet. I probably should not talk to them, since they both seem to be deep in thought. I look back at Levi who looks back at me. He frowns and I smile. "If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles."    
  
        "Tch. If _you_ smile like that, _you'll_ get wrinkles," he mutters. I puff out my cheeks and cling onto his arm.   
  
        "Meanie," I murmur, looking ahead, only to see Eren looking at us over his shoulders with curiosity. I wave at him and he quickly turns his head around. I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking. He's definitely thinking, _I've never seen Heichou speak to someone like that before._  
  
        "Oi, brats, where are we heading?"    
  
        "Shhh, Levi," I shush Levi, "let them lead us!"   
  
        "Who told you, you can shush me?" Levi waves my hand away.   
  
        "[Name]-san. . . ," Armin speaks up and I turn to look his way.   
  
        "Yes, Armin?"   
  
        "Uh," he scratches the back of his head and an uncomfortable expression comes onto his face. "How are we in your world?" he questions. I blink and then bring a finger to my chin, pondering.   
  
        "Well, to be honest, you guys are made up," I answer, choosing my words carefully. "Basically, you guys are animated characters."   
  
        "Animated?" Eren questions. I blink stupidly and then laugh awkwardly.   
  
        "Right, you guys don't know what that is. Well, animated means like a made up character somewhat made to life. . .like brought to life?" I explain, hoping my words made sense. Eren stares at me with excitement.   
  
        "Wow, that seems. . .it seems so cool!" Armin and Eren say, while Mikasa listens, an amused expression on her face. I smile happily and put my arms over both of the male teens shoulders.   
  
        "You guys are such cinnamon rolls!"   
  
        "Oi," I heard Levi say, but I put a finger to him to shush him.   
  
        "Th-thanks?" Eren says, cheeks pink.   
  
        "Anyways, we've arrived," Mikasa speaks up and I look up, seeing the headquarters for the squad leaders.   
  
        "Here?" Levi questions and we all go inside. Armin quickly covers my eyes and I gasp a little. "Hey, brat, what're you doing?"   
  
        "Captain Hanji said not to let her see," Mikasa speaks up and I nervously stay still. Armin urges me to walk and I follow. After what seemed a few minutes later, Armin stops me from walking.    
  
        "What the fuck?" Levi says. I furrow my brows, wondering in the darkness what's going on. I can feel Armin's hand leave my eyes and I immediately open my eyes, seeing a sight that surprises me.   
  
        It was literally all the squad leaders and cadets from the cast, minus the dead people, standing in the cafeteria. Jean, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha, everyone. Everyone cheers and I look around with wide eyes. "Wow! We're really meeting Captain Levi's crush!" Connie shouts and everyone laughs.   
  
        "What're all you brat's doing?" Levi questions with a raised eyebrow. Everyone's attention turn to Levi and then the cadets laugh nervously.   
  
        "Is it bad that I forgot captain Levi was here?" I hear Sasha whisper.   
  
        "Are you trying to whisper, Sasha? That's not even whispering!" Jean says.   
  
        "This is great! [Name] meet everyone, who you probably already know!" Sasha shouts and I roam around the room once again.   
  
        "This is. . .this is awesome!" I shout and then grab Levi's arm. "I get to meet your family, Levi!" Levi scowls and I smile widely.   
  
        "Family?" everyone questions simultaneously. Then, Connie starts laughing.   
  
        "Yea, Levi told me that he saw eve---- MMMPH?!" Levi covers my mouth and I look at him, only to see his red face.   
  
        "Shut up! Don't say anything unnecessary!" I shake my head and he removes his hand.   
  
        "But, Levi you said it so sincerely to me! I want to say it, too!"   
  
        "[Name], please! Don't say it!"   
  
        "LEVI HEICHOU SAID 'PLEASE'!"   
  
        "DID I HEAR TITANS BREAK THROUGH THE WALL? WHAT DID LEVI JUST SAY?"   
  
        I crack up into laughter hearing everyone's comments. "Oh my god, this is hilarious!"   
  
        "Anyways, I brought everyone here so you could see them before you. . .leave," Hanji says and I nod happily.   
  
        "Thank you, Hanji," I sincerely say, smiling.   
  
        "Alright everyone! Let's all talk to [Name]!" Everyone crowds around me and starts questioning me about lots of things. A whole bunch of questions contain Levi and the world that they'll never be in.   
  
        "How does Levi kiss?"  
  
        "Why the fuck should you know that?" Levi sneers.  
  
        "Is Levi an awkward person or the same person?"  
  
        "How did Levi confess to you?!"  
  
        "How did you get with Levi in the first place?!"  
  
        "How does your world look like?"   
  
        "Are there tiny titans in your world, or something?"  
  
        "Do you guys have people like Levi in your world?"   
  
  
        After a whole bunch of questions, the sun had already disappeared and the moon had already appeared, the starts twinkling in the dark sky. Everyone stood in front of me with smiles on their faces. "WAAAAAH! BUT, I LIKE [NAME]-CHAN!" Sasha wails, crying hysterically. Connie hugs her and they both start crying. Jean rolls his eyes and smiles a little.   
  
        "I'm really glad to have met you, [Name]!" Jean says, nodding at me and I smile.   
  
        "I'm glad to have met you, too, horse," I blurt and then I cover my mouth. "JEAN! I SAID JEAN, I SWEAR!" I feel Levi nudge my side and I glance at him to see a small, tiny smile on his lips.   
  
        "HAHA! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CALLS YOU A HORSE!" Eren shouts and then Jean growls.   
  
        "Please, please, I'm sorry, Jean! It's just a lot of people in my world call you horseface!" I confess and Jean seems like he died a little inside. Eren laughs even harder and holds onto Mikasa for support.   
  
        "EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE A HORSE! WAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
        "Sh-shut up, Jaeger! At least I'm not shipped with Levi!"   
  
        "GAH, WHAT?! SHIPPED? I'VE NEVER SHIPPED WITH LEVI BEFORE!"  
  
        "Not that kind of ship, Eren," Armin nervously laughs. Levi sighs and rubs his face.   
  
        "Did you really have to tell Jean that?" he mutters and I burst out laughing, holding onto Levi's arm.   
  
        "Of course! It's hilarious!"   
  
        "It's not funny."  
  
          
  
  
        "It's incredible how her presence here makes everyone laugh," Erwin says and Hanji stands beside him with crossed arms and a silly smile.   
  
        "That's true."  
  
        "I'm a bit attracted to her," Erwin admits.   
  
        "Don't want Levi knowing that," Hanji says. "But, yes, she really is something, isn't she? When I first met her, she was real excited and seeing her smile easily brought a smile to my face."   
  
        "I'm just wondering, how did Levi get a woman like her?" Erwin chuckles.   
  
        "Same," Hanji nods her head.   
  
  
  
  
        "Goodbye everyone!" I cry, waving at them as they leave the head quarters. I could hear Sasha and Connie's wails, but my eyes immediately widen when Annie stands in the doorway, glaring at me. . .nevermind, that's her face all the time. She narrows her eyes at me and then leaves. I watch her leave and I frown when I remember who she really was. The only people in the room are me, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin. I turn around and smile. "It was nice meeting everyone. Thank you, Hanji." Hanji gives me a smile and then looks around.   
  
        "Well, it's almost time to go. You ready?" the bespectacled woman asks and I glance at Levi then nod.   
  
        "Yes, I'm ready," I nod my head, taking Levi's hand into mine. Erwin suddenly walks up to me and rests a hand on top of my head.   
  
        "Don't forget about us," he says with a small smile and I laugh, nodding.   
  
        "I won't. I'll be watching you guys anyway," I say. Levi tugs my hand and I wave at Erwin. "See you, Erwin Smith!" He smiles at me as the door behind me closes. I turn back around and continue walking with Levi to the lab where Hanji said I should be. Levi opens the door and I enter, looking around the dark room, sighing.   
  
        "[Name] you can go ahead and sit on the bed, right over there," Hanji points at the corner of the room where a small bed stands. I walk over there, dragging Levi with me. I sit down and look at Levi, who seems to be in deep thought.   
  
        "Levi?" I bring my hand up to caress his cheek and he puts a hand over my hand, nuzzling into my hand. "Sad?" I laugh a little.   
  
        "Not even. . . ," he mutters, but I can tell he means the total opposite. I roll my eyes and poke his forehead with my other hand.   
  
        "Come on, be more honest with yourself."  
  
        "I don't want to be separated from you again," he whispers, looking down. My hand slide down to his chin from his cheek and I tilt his face up.   
  
        "I can't believe Levi is being vulnerable right now," I tease and his usual scowl appears. "There's the Levi I know!"   
  
        "You like the mean Levi?" Hanji questions and I laugh while Levi glares at her.   
  
        "Of course, I love all of Levi," I wrap my arms around his torso and hug him. "My Levi."   
  
        "Well, this is awkward, so I'm gonna be outside. I'll give you guys, like, ten minutes." Hanji leaves the room and it's just me and Levi, hugging each other.   
  
        "I only like certain parts about you," Levi mutters and I gasp.   
  
        "You don't love? And what do you mean certain parts?!" Levi chuckles and it sounded real. . .hot.   
  
        That was one hot chuckle, damn.   
  
        "I don't know what to say, since I've already said everything to you," he says and hugs me tighter.   
  
        "You don't have to say anything. Just hug me."   
  
        "But, I want to hear your voice."  
  
        "I got you, I got you. WEEO, WEEO, WEEO, WEEO, WE---"   
  
        "No, not like that, dumbass," Levi says, smiling a little. I can feel my eyes stinging and I shake my head.   
  
        "Weeo, weeo, weeo, weeo!" I continue.   
  
        "Why're you continuing?" Levi facepalms.   
  
        "Because if I don't continue doing it, then I'm gonna cry!" I cry, immediately starting to tear up. "You're making my eyes sweat from your hotness! Wait, no, the fishes are trying to break the dam!" I shout, trying to prevent the tears from crying. Levi's expression softens and he wipes away the tears that begin to fall with his thumb.   
  
        "Then, cry."  
  
        My lips begin quivering and everything becomes blurry as the tears immediately fill my vision. "Levi. . . ." Why am I always crying? But, damn does it feel good to cry right now. Levi puts his forehead against mine and lets out a breath.   
  
        "These tears are for me, only for me," he whispers and kisses my forehead. "Only a dumbass like you can cry for me."   
  
        I would've laughed if I weren't crying hysterically. _Seriously, Levi? You're trying to make me laugh right now?_ I'm crying for goodness sake. Breathing seems difficult for me right now as I continue crying. _Why do I sound like a dying whale right now? Can't I cry beautiful like anime characters?_ I sniff when I feel something trickle from my nose and I think to myself, why can't my tears suck up like my boogers can? I try to speak, but I couldn't since I keep on crying like crazy. _How do anime characters talk while crying like this? Why am I thinking about anime characters in the first place?_ I immediately wrap my arms around Levi's torso and bury my face into his chest, crying my eyes out.   
  
        _Another farewell, huh? Levi, this is the second farewell.  
  
        Will there be another one?  
  
        Probably not, huh?_  
  
        I tighten my grip on him, afraid he would slip away again.   
  
        Another farewell. . . .   
  
        _I hate farewell's._  
  
        ** _So much._**  
  
          
        "Le---" I shout, voice cracking, barely able to even breathe, "vi!" Levi wraps his arms around me and he sighs.   
  
        "Not done crying yet, are you?" With my face against his chest, I can hear the vibrations from his voice. I shake my head and he chuckles. "I'll hold you don't worry."  
  
      _Who will hold me when I cry like this at home, then?  
  
        Who will comfort me?   
  
        Who will care for me?  
  
        Who will love me like you do, Levi? _  
  
        "I really----" I try to relax so I can breathe normally, "don't wa--" my voice cracked, "--nt to say goodbye!" I manage to say a few words and take a deep breath after, tears cascading like crazy.  
  
        "Doesn't have to be a goodbye, idiot," Levi says, voice quiet.   
  
        "It's time," Hanji says, opening the door. I shake my head and press Levi against me.   
  
        "No!"   
  
        _Has it already been ten minutes?  
  
        Why is time so fast?! _  
  
        "[Name]. . . ."  
  
        "I can't! No!" I whisper, clenching my fists. Strong hands pull me away and I look up with teary eyes, seeing grey orbs in front of me.   
  
        "This isn't goodbye. . .I promise," he whispers, wiping away my tears.   
  
        "Don't promise something you can't keep," I whisper, shutting my eyes tight.   
  
        "Well, this is a promise I'll keep then."   
  
        "But, we can't see each other after I leave."  
  
        "It'll happen. I promise. I'll make it happen."  
  
        "NO, THIS IS TOO SAD!" I can hear Hanji crying in the background and Levi and I turn to look at her, who's standing in the doorway with tissues in her hands. "GUYS, STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING MY EYES SWEAT LIKE CRAZY!" A small smile appears on my lips when I see Hanji crying. At least I'm not the only crying here, though it's pretty obvious Levi's holding back his tears.   
  
        "Hanji, we were having a fucking moment," Levi growls.   
  
        "I'M SORRY! WATCHING YOU GUYS HURT MY FEELS!"  
  
        ". . .Hanji. . . ," I laugh a little and wipe away my tears.   
  
        "WAAAAAAH!" Hanji cries and tugs on her hair, while Levi sighs in irritation.   
  
        "Goddammit, shitty glasses."  
  
        I watch Levi and Hanji and I can feel warmth envelop my chest. Right. We can meet again. We can.   
  
        "Anyways, it's time," Hanji quietly says after she wipes her face from tears. Hanji goes up to a machine that looks somewhat like a coffin, and she starts inspecting it, making sure it isn't broken.   
  
        It's time.   
  
        I take a deep breath and take Levi's hands, pulling him close to me and wrapping my arms around him. "I don't want to forget how it feels in your arms."  
  
        ". . .Me, too. You better not forget this, dumbass."  
  
        "I don't want to forget how your arms around me makes my heart race."  
  
        "Yea, you better not forget that, either."  
  
        "I don't want to forget how protected I feel in your arms," I shut my eyes and bury my face into his chest.   
  
        "Better not forget that, too."  
  
        "I don't want to forget how. . . ," I tighten my grip around him, "you made me feel."   
  
        "Do _not_ forget **that** ," Levi says and cups my cheeks, looking into my red, puffy eyes.   
  
        ". . .I won't," I whisper and Levi leans in, catching my lips into his. The kiss. . .it's so warm and soft. Levi's lips are so warm and sweet. Our lips move against each other perfectly, it's as if it was a perfect jigsaw puzzle. It feels so perfect. So damn perfect. He pulls away a little, his lips still hovering over mine.   
  
        _I want more.  
  
        More. _  
  
    ** _More._**  
  
        I put a hand behind his head and crash our lips against each other again. The kiss was rougher this time, our teeths clashing against each other a few times, but it didn't hurt. It felt wonderful.   
  
        ". . .This isn't going to turn into something else is it?" Hanji questions and Levi and I ignore her comment and continue our make out session. I reluctantly pull away and leaned my forehead against his. Our chests rise up and down, and our cheeks pink from the make out, we laugh a little and I close my eyes.   
  
        "I'm so glad to have met you," I murmur.   
  
        "I guess I can spare a few more minutes. It's past ten minutes and it's been like 20 minutes, so whatever," I hear Hanji mutter.   
  
        ". . .Mmm," Levi hums and a small smile makes its way to my lips. I cup his cheeks and remove my forehead from his.   
  
        "Let me see your smile once more." I look into his beautiful grey hues, that suddenly look like they're shining.   
  
      _Tears? Are these tears?_  
  
        Ah, this is the second time I've seen his tears.   
  
        His tears are so beautiful.   
  
        A tear falls from his eye and I smile softly, caressing his cheeks, and watching the tear that falls. This is so out of character, but this side is so rare. . .it's so precious. The tear falls on my finger and I can feel the emotions from it. So many mixed emotions coming from Levi it makes my heart ache. "I love you," Levi whispers and it sounds so sweet to my ears.   
  
        "[Name], I need you to lay down in this machine," Hanji orders and I hesitantly part away from Levi, our fingers seemingly to part in slow motion. I reluctantly get in, looking at Levi who seems to have more tears forming. I can feel the corner of my lips turn upwards and I can tell that this is the most genuine smile I have ever showed him. His eyes slightly widen and his mouth parts. Hanji lays me down and I lay down, feeling the pit of my stomach curl in anxiety. "'I'm sorry for separating you two," Hanji whispers to me, her eyes sad. I shake my head at her and smile.   
  
        "It's fine." Hanji smiles a little and closes the glass lid and I bite my lip. My heart jumps when I see Levi appear over the glass. "I love you," I say and he puts his hand over the glass. I reach out to put my hand against the glass and I can see tear drops on the glass. He's crying. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are shut tight. He's biting his lips and trying to not let out any sobs.   
  
        _Levi._  
  
        Seeing him like this hurts my heart.   
  
        "I love you!" he shouts. My eyes begin to sting again and I smile, nodding.   
  
        "I love you, too!"   
  
        "I love you so much!" he shouts even louder and pounds his fist onto the lid. I shut my eyes tight.   
  
        "I love you more. . . ."  
  
  
        Then, everything turned black, Levi's face becoming blurry and disappearing.   
  
  
        It was dark, so black.   
  
  
        It was as if my life had turned black.   
  
        Everything.   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: WHAAAAT WOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW  
  
SORRY THERE WAS TOO MUCH CRYING LIKE DAMN IM SORRY  
  
APOLOGIZE IF THE FAREWELL WAS NOT GOOD BECAUSE IT TOOK AWHILE FOR ME TO THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE AND I TRIED TO THINK WHAT I WOULD DO IF I WERE IN THE SITUATION AND THIS IS HOW IT TURNED OUT.   
  
So, please enjoy.   
  
  
JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS, THEN IT'S DONEEEEE! :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
          
  
        


	13. T h i r t e e n

          
  
  
        "[Name]!"   
  
        THUD!   
  
        I groan in pain and open my eyes, immediately regretting it. _The light!!!!_ I cover my eyes with my hands and curl up into a ball. "Close the curtain. . . ," I mutter on the floor.   
  
        "Get up! It's past 11 AM!"  
  
        "Mooom, that's still too early," I hoarsely say.  
  
        "Don't make me say it again." I hear the door open and close as mom's footsteps become lighter. I sigh and look up at the ceiling.  
  
 ** _My heart jumps when I see Levi appear over the glass. "I love you," I say and he puts his hand over the glass. I reach out to put my hand against the glass and I can see tear drops on the glass. He's crying. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are shut tight. He's biting his lips and trying to not let out any sobs._**  
  
        My hands immediately make their way to cover my mouth and I can feel my eyes stinging again. _Is everything I see going to remind me of Levi?_  
  
        "Levi," I whisper, shutting my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
-SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BOKUTO THE OWL. hoOT-  
  
          
  
    _How long has it been? Since I've seen Levi?_    
  
        It's been about a year now.   
  
        Here I am, holding a bundle of joy in my arms in Maria Park. I smile at the baby and nuzzle my nose to its nose. It's little laughter ringing in my ears. _What a beautiful sound_. "Awh, she's so cute!" Takamune cooes and tries to touch the baby. I raise an eyebrow and push the 11 year old male away.   
  
        "Takamune, I don't want your perverted hands on my baby," I say, smirking. Takamune scoffs and crosses his arms.   
  
        "Geez, you're so mean, [Name]. I was just thinking you were my favorite cousin, but I guess not." I shrug and poke his forehead.   
  
        "Yeah, get away, Taka," I stick my tongue out and he scowls, walking away. I roll my eyes and shake my head, laughing. Takamune has grown a little, but his mind is still on that boob fetish. Hearing the baby coo, I point my finger and her chubby little fingers wrap around my finger.   
  
        "[Name], hurry up! THEY'RE GONNA SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR ME!" Takamune shouts, grinning. I stand up and walk to where everyone gathered around. Yep, today is Takamune's birthday. . .and he _just_ turned 11.   
  
        "Oh, wow, look at you with a baby," my aunt jokes, nudging me. I roll my eyes and laugh.   
  
        "Ha. Ha. Ha. You wish," I say, "This is one of my friends daughter. I'm taking care of her for the week." She laughs and wiggles her eyebrows.   
  
        "When do you plan to get married, huh? You're already almost 30 y'know." When she says that, the smile that was on my lips disappear. "Hahaha, don't rush, though. I got married at 32!" My aunt walks to my other cousins as I stand there, holding my friend's daughter, Hina, a frown on my lips. As everyone gets ready to sing happy birthday, I stay out of the circle, looking down on the floor.   
  
        "[Name]! Where are you at?! I need to show you that I am a man and that I can blow all of these candles in one blow!" Takamune shouts and it shakes me out my my trance. "CHOP. CHOP [NAME]! YOU NEED TO WATCH ME, SO WHERE YOU AT?" I huff and move through my relatives to stand in front of the birthday boy. "Alright! Watch me!" Takamune points at me, his eyes sparkling. "Now, everyone start singing for me!"   
  
        "Happy birthday to you!"  
  
  
         ** _"Happy Birthday!"  
  
        "If you need help, just as--- huh?" I gaze at him with wide eyes and he turns around quickly, clenching his fists.   
  
        "I'm not repeating it," he coldly says and I groan.   
  
        "No, no, no, Levi! Repeat it, please!"   
  
        ". . .Happy Birthday!"   
  
  
       _** "Happy Birthday to you!"   
  
        "ALRIGHT! WATCH ME, [NAME]!" Takamune takes a deep breath, his chest puffed in front of him and his eyes closed. A soft smile spreads itself onto my lips and I nod, squeezing Hina against me. Then, Takamune blows, successfully blowing out all of the candles. . .until one lights up again. "HAH? I BLEW IT ALL AND IT CAME BACK!" Takamune growls.   
  
        "Calm down. This happens," Takamune's mother says, "Now, finish blowing the candle." Takamune groans and puts his head into his hands.   
  
        "I'M A FAILURE!"  
  
        "Hurry up! I want cake!" Sousuke shouts. Takamune sticks his tongue out at Sousuke and then blows the last candle, but it kept lighting up again.   
  
        "OH MY FREAKING GOD! CAN I JUST, LIKE, FLIP THIS DAMN TABLE?!" Takamune shouts. I roll my eyes and step up, blowing out the candle, _professionally_.   
  
        "All you had to do is pucker your lips and force---" I begin to explain, but the 11 year old shouts.   
  
        "I KNOW, I KNOW. GEEZ!"  
  
        "Okay, time to cut the cake."   
  
        I back away so Takamune's mom can cut the cake and I look down at Hina in my arms. She's sleeping already? Hina looks real cute, but my arm is getting tired. "When did you get a baby?" I hear a familiar voice and I immediately think, _oh hell no_.   
  
        "What're you doing here?" I question, turning around to see Mamoru. He smiles at me with his dazzling pearly white teeth. He's wearing a black suit with a tie, and his perfectly polished black shoes. Plus, a really expensive silver watch on his right wrist.   
  
        "I was taking a walk in the park, but then I see you and your family. Is it Takamune's birthday?" he questions and I bite my lip.   
  
        "Yea, it is."  
  
        "Hey, [Na--- oh, hello Mamoru!" Mom comes in with a bright smile and she puts a hand on his shoulder. Mamoru nods at her.   
  
        "Hello, Mrs. [Surname], how've you been?" he asks with a soft smile.   
  
        Soon enough, they both of them are into a full conversation, leaving me and Hina out. I shrug and turn around, taking a step until Mamoru stops me. "[Name], at least wait for him! Geez!" Mom says and then walks away to my aunties (to gossip ofc) while giggling to herself. Mamoru stands in front of me and looks down at the baby in my arms.   
  
        ". . .When?"   
  
        _I'm going to lie. I know what he'll do if I deny._  
  
        "Few months ago," I answer, looking down at Hina and bringing a finger to lightly touch her cheek. Mamoru starts to chuckle and I look up at him, puzzled.   
  
        "You really had to lie to me, huh?" he questions with a small smile, "Kinda hurts my heart." My eyes widen a little and I can feel my heartbeat quickening.   
  
        "I don't care," I mutter, looking away.  
  
        "So, what's her name?" Mamoru leans in, his finger touching Hina's cheek.   
  
        "Hina."  
  
        "Hina? That's the name I wanted to call our child in the future," he says and I clench my jaw. Why is he bringing up these dumb unnecessary things?   
  
        "Mamoru, what are you trying to do?" I question, taking a step back. He sighs and looks away.   
  
        "I really want to marry you again," he whispers and I shut my eyes, shaking my head.   
  
        "Mamoru, no, we already talked about this." He grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye.   
  
        "[Name], please. . . ," he says, voice strained.   
  
        "I told you already, I'm in love with someone. That's why I have Hina."   
  
        "That's not your baby, [Name]. I'm not dumb. The baby doesn't even have similar features as you."  
  
        "They have most of my husband's features."   
          
        "I never got a notice of you getting married."  
  
        "We got married, but we didn't invite you."  
  
        "That's not what your boss said."   
  
 _Goddammit! That stupid boss of mine! WHY IS THIS GUY SO PERSISTENT? I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE!_  
  
        "Mamoru, please!" I shout, "I don't love you anymore!" I glare up at him and he closes his mouth, hurt flashing in his eyes.   
  
        "What's going on here? Who is this man?" Takamune and Sousuke both protectively stand in front of me, glaring at Mamoru with deadly stares.  
  
         "Who do you think you are, trying to touch her boobs?" Takamune hisses, eyes wide with anger.   
  
        "You cannot touch her boobs!" Sousuke claims. My eye twitches and I sigh.   
  
        "This isn't about boobs you doo-doo heads," I say and Takamune looks at me with a raised eyebrow.   
  
        " _Doo-doo head_? What kind of curse word is that?" He snorts. Sousuke nudges Takamune and then glares at Mamoru.   
  
        "Focus on this weird dude," Sousuke whispers. Takamune gains his composure and sticks out his chest, looking up at Mamoru.   
  
        "Well, stop messing with our cousin or else I'll bust you up!"   
  
        Mamoru simply smiles and ruffles Takamune's hair. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to take her away. I'm just asking her things."   
  
        "Hey, don't touch my hair!"   
  
        I sigh and grab Takamune's shirt. "Let's go," I mutter and turn around, walking back to the party. Sousuke stares at Mamoru for a little and then follows after.   
  
        "Hey! I was going to give him a piece of my mind!" Takamune shouts, wiggling his arms. I look down at Hina and then look at the birthday boy.   
  
        "Don't do that. He's someone that was important to me," I say and Taka stops moving, looking at me with puzzled eyes. 

        "Important?”  
  
        “That dude was Destiny’s ex husband,” Sousuke says and then I look at him in surprise. _How’d he know that?!_ “I overheard mom and dad talking about it with a picture in their hands.” No wonder. Takamune looks at me with guilt in his eyes.  
          
        “I’m sorry. . . .” I laugh.  
  
        “What’s this? Are you apologizing?” I tease. Taka looks down.   
  
        "Well, I always messed around saying you'd never get a boyfriend, even though you had someone before. I'm pretty sure that made you hurt," Taka mutters, pursing his lips. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes.   
  
        "I'm fine you little brat, that all happened in the past," I say, ruffling his hair. He doesn't even budge and sulkily looks at the floor.  
  
        "But, then if you guys divorced, it definitely left a huge scar in your heart."   
  
        "Taka, why are you talking so deep? I said I'm fine!" I karate chop his head and he shouts.   
  
        "WHAT THE HECK? DON'T KARATE CHOP ME!"   
  
        Sosuke snorts and then grabs Takamune in a headlock. "Let's go open your gay ass presents. I want to go home and play some games." Taka huffs and lets Sosuke drag him, while I watch them leave. They're so bratty, but that's a good thing. A smile makes its way onto my lips and I look down at Hina, only to meet her gorgeous grey orbs.   
  
        Levi's eyes flash into my mind and I shut my eyes. "Hina, why do you have to have the same eye color as him?" I mutter. Hina just stays quiet and then starts to cry. Goddammit. I let out a small sigh and try to calm her down.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
        "What're you going to do?"   
  
        "She has a kid."  
  
        "This is very bad."   
  
        "Shut up."   
  
        "H-hey, where you going? You're not going to say anything to her?!"   
  
        ". . .There's no need. She's found her future already."   
  
        "You're giving up already?!"  
  
        "She has a child, I can't do anything about it."   
  
        "HEICHOU, GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE NOW!"   
  
        "What're you---- ACK!"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
        "What're you---- ACK!"   
  
        I jump at the sound of bushes rustling and then see a figure roll out of it. Hina cries even harder and I look at the figure dressed in black. _What is this shady man doing, rolling out of bushes?_ I raise an eyebrow. "Um, you okay?" I question, patting Hina's butt, trying to calm her down. The figure seems to freeze and I walk around the man, trying to get a glimpse of his face, but he turns away. "Sir?"   
  
        "I'm fine," he says, voice deep. _What's with his voice? Sounds a bit too deep._  
  
        "You don't have to lie, it's obvious you're not okay," I say and try to turn him around, but he doesn't even budge.   
  
        All of a sudden, another figure jumps out of the bushes, wearing a green cloak. "Ah! I'm so sorry! We're taking photoshoots right now and I guess my partner accidently fell! Yes, that is what happened!" The cloak person grabs the surprisingly short man up and then disappears. I awkwardly look around and then leave back to the area where everyone is gathered.   
  
        That was some strange shit.   
  
  
        -Skip brought to you by. . . TRASHYUKI (Miyuki Kazuya AKA TRASH)-  
  
  
        "Why don't you go out somewhere?!" My aunts come out of nowhere, urging me to get out of the house. Right now, we're at my mom's house, having a little after party, sitting in the dining room. I furrow my brows and tilt my head.   
  
        "Huh? Why?! I have to watch Hina," I say.   
  
        "LET US WATCH HER!" Taka's mom insists. "So, get out and have some fun!"   
  
        "Well, if you insist. . . ," I mutter and cross my arms, "but, what am I going to do? Just randomly go out by myself?"  
  
        "No way! That's why I arranged a date for you!" Mom says and I look at her with wide eyes.   
  
        "WHAT?!"   
  
        "Yeah, apparently he's new in town. I just had a new co worker today at the flower shop. That's why I left a little early from the party earlier. The new co worker has a good looking friend, so yeah. You got yourself a date! Now go doll yourself up!" Mom encourages with a grin. All the ladies in the room hoot and I sigh.   
  
        "I guess so. I'll go get ready," I stand up and head upstairs to my room, everyone cheering and screaming. They make it sound like I'm getting married or something.   
  
        "[NAME], WEAR SOMETHING NICE!"   
  
        "What does that even mean?!" I shout back with a small laugh as I close the door. I sigh and head to my bathroom and look in the mirror.  My hair still looks nice, after all it's just in a bun. My face looks fine, as always. I just need to wear something nice. I adjust my hair a bit and then head to the closet, randomly choosing a burgundy long sleeve casual dress. It's a comfortable attire, too. After finishing everything I look in the mirror again. My [outift](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=197379993) (you don't need the makeup unless you want it lol. I apologize if my fashion sense may look bad, but it's pretty good imo) looked awesome! I nod at myself and then grin. "Alright! I look hot!" I leave my room and then head downstairs, only to meet all of my aunts and mom's stares.   
  
        "WOW! YOU LOOK HOT, GIRL!" Everyone begins to shout compliments and smack my booty. I awkwardly laugh and then escape the crowd.   
  
        "Guys, guys, it's just a small meet up," I say and then everyone quiets down.   
  
        "THIS IS AN ENGAGEMENT," Sosuke's mom says and I crack up. Old women exaggerate too much.   
  
        "By the way, the place you're meeting at is McDonalds," mom says and I scrunch my face.   
  
        "What? McDonald's? Are we eating there?"  
  
        "No! That's where you guys are meeting!" Mom quickly says and then shoos me out of the house. "Now, go have fun!" I open my mouth, but the door slams in my face.  
  
        "Which McDonald's though?" I mutter and then head to my car. "I don't even know this guy. Why am I even going? I can't believe I'm leaving Hina."   
  
        "WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" I hear Taka and Sosuke shout. I whirl around and look up at my bedroom window, only to see the two wearing my bras.   
  
        "HEY, PUT THOSE AWAY!" I shout.   
  
        "HAHAHAHAHA NO WAY!" They close the window and I roll my eyes.   
  
        They wouldn't mess up my bedroom. They know better than to mess with me. I get inside the car and drive to the closest McDonald's.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
        "Why the fuck am I going on a date with a stranger?" The black haired man snarls.   
  
        "No worries! The mom said that she's very beautiful! You can at least clear your mind for a little!"   
  
        "I'm not here for this! I'm here for _her_!"   
  
        "I know, but you do know she has a child! Plus, we can't even go back!"  
  
        "Don't worry, corporal! We'll support you!"   
  
        "I fucking hate you guys."   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
        "I'm only one call away! I'll be there to save the day! Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away!" I sing, driving into the parking lot of McDonalds. Charlie Puth has a voice of a god. I successfully park and then exit out of my car and then look around, looking for a guy with a nice attire, because that's probably what the guy should be wearing. I wonder who the guy is. I see a guy in front of the entrance, looking around for someone. He's wearing black slack pants with a belt and a navy blue button up shirt, his sleeves folded nicely. He looked a bit familiar. He raises his head and looks me in the eye.   
  
        My jaw drops a little and I tilt my head, narrowing my eyes. "[Name]?"   
  
        "Did my mom set me up with you, Mamoru?" I question. He bites his bottom lip and nods.   
  
        "Yea."   
  
        ". . .Okay, where are we eating at?" I question, crossing my arms. He looks at me and then gives me his smile.   
  
        "You look gorgeous," he quietly says, staring at me. I awkwardly fidget and he looks down. "Will you really not give me a chance?"   
  
        "We'll see," I answer and his face immediately beams.   
  
        "Alright! We're going to the new restaurant that recently opened. I heard they have a combination of asian, italian, and french food!" Mamoru says excitedly and then suddenly quiets down. "I don't have a car, since I got dropped off, so could we go in yours?" I shrug and throw my keys at him.   
  
        "You're driving," I say and grin.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
        "How the heck do you know these things, shit-head?"   
  
        "I stalk people and listen into their conversations. Besides, the girl I set you up with is definitely pretty!" The brunette says, nodding.   
  
        "I can't deal with women."   
  
        "You liar. You were fine with _her_!"   
  
        ". . . ."  
  
        "That's right, now put on this fancy clothing. I need to send you to that place where the give extraordinary food!"           
  
        

* * *

  
  
  
        "Wow this place really is great," I whistle, looking up at the restaurant's sign,  _Tsukishima's Family Restaurant._ "But, you sure this restaurant serves Italian, French, and Japanese food?" I bring a finger to my chin.   
  
        "I'm sure. I'm friends with the owner," Mamoru says with a huge grin and grabs my hand, dragging me inside. I look at our hands and I can feel my heartbeat quicken a little. When we enter, I'm met with a delicious smell and chattering families or couples. It's beautiful inside, and has a homey feeling to it. The carpet is red and the tables are covered with white covers and with glass cups and plates. It's fancy yet somewhat feels like home. This is weird. "Here, our table is over here," Mamoru brings me to our table and I sit down across from him. "Nice place, huh?" Mamoru asks.   
  
        I look around and nod. "Definitely. It's probably the bes----" I freeze when my eyes fall on a short man with black hair. I blink and then the man is gone. That was weird.   
  
        "Everything okay?" Mamoru inquires, concern evident in his tone. I nod slowly and look at the place where I thought I saw him.   
  
        "Y-yeah, everything's fine. . .everything's fine."   
  
        "Oh, hey, it's one of my coworkers! Riko! Hey!" Mamoru waves someone over and I turn to look at the person, only to meet grey orbs.   
  
        Familiar grey orbs.    
  
        "Mamoru! Wow, I see you have a date! I have one, too!" Riko says, but I can barely hear them as I stare at the man beside her. The man beside her, the man I love.   
  
          
        "Levi?" I breathe out.   
  
  
        It suddenly feels hard to breathe and my heart begins to ache. 

  
  
        "[Name]. . . ."

  
  
        The man I love, the man right before me. 

  
  
        Levi Ackerman.   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: OMG THIS WAS NOT DRAMATIC ENOUGH. I AM SO SORRY. THIS IS PROBABLY A BIT DISAPPOINTING BUT I'LL GO WITH IT. lol  
  
I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT SAD, BUT IT'S NOT HELPING. JEQIQEJNTEQJNSDGEJLWNDF QER   
  
GRAH   
  
          
  
  
  
          
  
  
        


	14. F o u r t e e n

         
  
  
  
        It seems as if the world has stopped. It feels like it's only me and him in this world. My heart beat sounds loudly in my ears and I can feel my breath quicken. I shakily stand up and he stares at me with a soft gaze. The same soft gaze he gave me before we departed, almost a year ago. "What're you---" I begin to question, but then Mamoru clears his throat. I keep my eyes on Levi, but he looks away.   
  
        "[Name], do you know him?" Mamoru inquires, and I can feel him stare at me. Levi looks to the side and I can tell that he doesn't want them to know that we know each other. _Why not, Levi?_ I decide to play along anyways, so I can question him even more later.   
  
        "He just looks like someone I know," I quietly say, sitting back down, and look at my empty plate.   
  
        "Hey, why don't you sit with us?" Mamoru suggests and Riko nods enthusiastically.   
  
        "Sure! I don't mind! Levi, do you mind?" Riko questions him, rubbing his arm. I bite my bottom lip. Oh, crap, I'm not prepared for this. I really want to tackle Levi and give him kisses, but he seems really distant for some reason.   
  
        ". . .No."   
  
        "Alright! I'll be right back and talk to the waiter!" The blonde haired woman leaves and I look at Levi, who looks around.   
  
        "So, how'd you and Riko meet? Was it love at first sight?" Mamoru questions and I can clearly hear my heart breaking right now. I really want to know and I don't at the same time. Levi looks at Mamoru, not even sparing me a glance.   
  
        "No."   
  
        "Oh okay, so arrangement?"   
  
        "No."   
  
        "Um, okay," Mamoru awkwardly says and the conversation dies very quickly. Levi sits down across from me, while Mamoru moves to sit diagonal from me. Our table was squared, so our seating was a bit weird. I steal a few glances at him and he sits still, his legs crossed. _Why won't he talk to me?_ I can feel frustration building up inside of me. Is he literally going to ignore me? "So, where you from?" Mamoru speaks up again.   
  
        "Sina," Levi replies curtly.   
  
        "Ouh, that's nice. Sina is pretty far, huh?"   
  
        "Yeah."   
  
        "Um, Riko is taking pretty long, isn't she?" Mamoru questions awkwardly, pulling at his collar. I sigh and stretch out my legs, only to accidentally brush my foot against Levi's foot. I impulsively look up and he's looking at me with narrowed eyes.   
  
        "Sorry," I mutter and he snorts. A small smile makes its way to my lips when I realize that I kind of made him laugh. I glance at Mamoru, only to see him staring at me intensely and I blink at him. "Yea?"   
  
        "I'll talk to you later."   
  
        "Alright! I'm back!" Riko excitedly says and sits on the empty chair, her navy blue dress fluttering behind her. Her blonde hair is curled and her bangs are clipped back. Her brown eyes shine brightly when she looks at us and her lips a color pink. "Sorry for taking awhile. I saw a person I knew and we started to catch up for a little." Ugh, she's so nice. She looks at Levi and puts a hand over his. "I hope you enjoy today."   
  
        I slightly glare at Riko and cross my arms. _I'm so damn jealous right now. Who the heck does this woman think she is? Touching my man._ I advert my eyes and huff. "Something wrong?" Mamoru questions, gazing at me with concerned orbs. I jump a little when he questions me and slowly shake my head.   
  
        "Nothings wrong, but I do feel a little constipated," I think about what I said and then decide to go for it. "In fact, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I stand up and head to the bathroom. I enter the bathroom and I immediately put my back against the wall next to the door. "Levi. . .what're you doing?" I whisper to no one in particular. There are some ladies in the restroom, but I don't really care right now. My mind is on Levi, and him only.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
        "Wow, she's gorgeous, Mamoru," Riko gushes to Mamoru and he just chuckles, nodding.   
  
        "Yea, she definitely is. I'm trying to win her back though. She said she'd think about us," Mamoru explains, grinning ear to ear. Levi arches an eyebrow.   
  
        "Win her back? Did you guys use to date?" Levi questions, even though he knew everything. Mamoru nods and looks down.   
  
        "Yea, we used to be married, but things got in the way and I was forced to divorce her. I let her slip through my fingers and I'm definitely not losing her again."   
          
        "What a shame. She's already in love with someone else," Levi says, sipping his green tea, holding the rim of his cup. Mamoru looks at Levi with furrowed brows.   
  
        "Huh? How do you know that?"  
  
        "It's obvious. The look in her eyes when she looks at you is nothing but pure friendliness. You should give up. She's obviously going to friend zone you."   
  
        "You like her, don't you?" Mamoru stands up, slamming his hands on the table, glaring at the shorter man. Levi looks up at him and tilts his head.   
  
        "I didn't say anything like that."  
  
        "But, it's obvious you like [Name]! You can't like her! SHE'S MINE!"   
  
        "Okay, calm d---" Riko tries to calm Mamoru down.  
  
        "SHE'S MINE!"   
  
  


* * *

  
  
        As soon as I get out of the bathroom, I hear someone shouting and I furrow my brows, looking at my table, only to see Mamoru holding Levi's collar. My eyes widen and I run to the table. "Hey! What's going on?!" I shout, grabbing Mamoru's arm and pulling him away from Levi. Everyone is looking at us with shocked expressions.   
  
        "Choose!" Mamoru shouts at me and I look at him with a puzzled expression. His eyes bore into mine, desperation flickering in his eyes. "I want you to choose between me and Levi!" I look at Levi and he's (already) sitting down, motionless and sipping his tea. Riko is sitting there, looking at me with worried eyes.   
  
        "Where did this come from?" I question.   
  
        "This bastard is saying things like he knows you! You guys don't know each other, do you?!" _Why is Mamoru shouting at me like I'm cheating on him?_ I glare at Mamoru and he freezes.   
  
        "Mamoru, this isn't any of your business. Please, stay out of it," I say and turn to Levi. "We're going to talk, dickhead." I'm absolutely angry right now! I grab Levi's wrist and drag him out of the restaurant. Levi obeys and follows after me as I walk to my car. We both get inside the car, and I drive out of the parking lot and drive back home. The car ride is silent as I drive, my frustration clearly evident in the atmosphere. I have so many questions to ask him, but they stay stuck in my throat until I park in my driveway. We sit in the car for a little until I decide to break the silence. ". . .Why?"   
  
        ". . . ."  
  
        I look at him with watery eyes and I reach out to grab his hand. "Why didn't you come tell me. . . ?"   
  
        "There was no reason to," he says, and I stare at him with a surprised expression, some tears slipping.   
  
        "What do you mean?!"  
  
        "There was no reason," he coldly states and pulls his hand away from mine. I don't understand!   
  
        "Levi, please, explain!"   
  
        "There's no point in explaining," he unbuckles his seatbelt and then gets out of the car. In a panic, I unbuckle mine also and quickly get out of the car, only to see Levi walking away.   
  
        "Levi! Where are you going?" I follow after him, grabbing his elbow.   
  
        "Going home."   
  
        "But---- but, we still need to talk!" I exclaim, twisting him around to face me. He stares at me with a hard expression and I keep my gaze on him.  
  
        "There's nothing to talk about!" he shouts and I flinch. It was unexpected, really, but I'm not backing down from this.   
  
        "There is! Why are you shouting at me like this?!"   
  
        "You're annoying the shit out of me!"   
  
        "I don't give a damn! I want explanations now!"   
  
        "You fucking have a fucking child! Go the fuck home and take care of the fucking child you made with fucking Mamoru!" His chest rises up and down, his eyes wide from anger. I look at him with wide, surprised eyes.   
  
        "Y-you think I have a child?" I question, quietly.   
  
        "I fucking saw you holding that fucking child! You fucking moved on with your life! I fucking get it, so why are you chasing after me?! Are you trying to make me feel fucking worse or something?!"  _He saw me holding Hina? How? I didn't see him._ Levi looks so hurt. . .and it makes me feel like bawling my eyes out. His expression is angry, but his eyes show a whole different story. I wrap my arms around his torso and bury my face against his shoulder. "Get the fu----- get off of me," he whispers. I tighten my arms around him and shake my head.   
  
        "That baby--- it's not mine," I murmur.   
  
        "Stop fucking lying to me."   
  
        "Levi," I whisper shakingly, "I've been waiting for you. What makes you think I'd cheat on you?" Levi wraps his arms around me and I can feel a small smile making its way to my lips.   
  
        "You fucking went on a date with Mamo-shitty head."  
  
        "He was paying for the food so I couldn't decline. Plus, you went on a date with Riko. We're both guilty," I say and pull away slightly to look up at him. He scowls at me.   
          
        "It wasn't my idea. Shitty glasses planned it."   
  
        "Still, but what the heck made you think I had a child? You idiot," I mutter, slightly glaring at him. He glares back and pinches my side. "OW!"   
  
        "Anyone could've thought the same, dumbass. I come back, only to see you holding a child. You know how fucking sad shitty glasses was? She was fucking crying."   
  
        ". . .Levi, I think you're describing yourself, but using Hanji as an excuse," I say, smiling gently. Levi looks away with a scowl.   
  
        "As if. Why the hell would I be fucking crying over you?"   
  
        "I really imagined our reunion to be more happier, but it turns out to be angsty."   
  
        "What the fuck is angsty."  
  
        "Was that a question?"   
  
        "No, shit---- Of course it is!"   
  
        "That was more of a statement. . .or a demand."   
  
        He rolls his eyes and I giggle, getting on my tip toes to give his cheek a lovingly peck. "I love you, Levi. I'm glad you're back," I say, tears threatening to spill again. A sigh emits from him and he pats my head, looking me in the eyes with a gentle gaze.   
  
        "Do you really have to cry, dumbass? When will you ever confess something without crying?"   
  
        "Well, it's your fault for always leaving," I mutter, bringing my hands to wipe my tears, but Levi grabs my wrist. I feel something soft press against my left eyelid and I look at Levi, who's face is a little pink.   
  
        "Good, I made your shitty tears stop."  
  
        I bring a hand to his face and rest my hand on his cheek, lightly touching his pale cheeks. His eyes stare at me as I analyze his beautifully structured features. My favorite are his lips, my fingers run over his thin, soft lips and I smile. "Your lips are my favorite," I whisper, looking him in the eyes. He averts his eyes and huffs, while I let out a giggle. "Gee, is Levi embarrassed?" I tease, tilting my head.   
  
        "Who the fuck gets embarrassed these days?"   
  
        "Apparently, you," I reply, bringing his face closer and I cover his lips with mine.   
  
        Ahh, it feels good. His lips are so soft and they feel so perfect. I tilt my head and wrap my arms around his shoulder, bringing him even closer. This is what I missed.   
  
        I missed this.   
  
        We pull away and look at each other. "What the fuck was that? That was the worst kiss ever," he mutters, tightening his hold around my waist. I glare at him and flick his cheek.   
  
        "How dare you? You act like you're some kind of god at kissing," I sass back and he smirks. I can feel the blood drain from my face and I nervously laugh. "I mean, like, you're no----MMPH!" All of a sudden, Levi claimed my lips with his.   
  
        He pulls away, "How," then he kisses me again.   
  
        Pulls away, "Was," kiss.  
  
        Pulls away, "That?" kiss.   
  
        The world seems to spin and I look at him with dazed eyes. "Th-that was pretty okay. . . ."   
  
        "It was okay? Guess I have to continue," he smirks and puts his arms around my shoulders and pull me in. He kisses me and it becomes passionate. How the heck is Levi a great kisser? His kisses are making me dizzy.   
  
        But, god do the kisses he gives me take me to heaven.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wowww! It probably lacked a bit in this chapter, but I'm here to say that the story ends in the next chapter! :OOOOO   
  
Yes, the story is officially done next chapter. But, hey, wanna ask some requests go to my tumblr. My tumblr name is Detherny btw. ;) Ask me scenarios and I'll see if I can get to it :D   
  
Enjoy! 


End file.
